Problemas
by Alx7nevsky
Summary: !Iori y Kyo han sido inculpados! y tienen que huir de la pena capital(no yaoi)
1. En Tokio

**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen sino a SNK-playmore.**

 **Capítulo 1: En Tokio.**

Era una fría mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover, el sol parecía no querer aparecer, pero, aun así se podían visualizar los majestuosos rascacielos de la capital japonesa. Eran cerca de las 6:30 am y las personas ya empezaban a abarrotar las principales calles de la gran metrópolis, y se veía a la gente ir de aquí para allá, posiblemente dirigiéndose hacia un día más de trabajo, o en el caso de los más jóvenes, camino a sus respectivos centros de estudios; sin embargo otros venían de una noche agitada, ese era el caso un joven pelirrojo que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida.

Su semblante era pensativo, todo aquel que lo veía le parecía un tipo extraño, no solo por su cara de pocos amigos, o por su singular manera de vestir, sino que todo en él tenía un aire inusual, algunas personas al verlo pasar murmuraban entre ellas, pero el joven no prestaba atención a eso, estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos. Este sujeto no era otro más que Iori Yagami.

Iori era el famoso líder de una popular banda muy conocida en todo Japón, pero también consagrada a nivel internacional, con grandes éxitos que estaban en lo alto de las más prestigiosas listas musicales a escala mundial; pero él también era realmente célebre por sus participaciones en el afamado torneo de lucha 'The King of Fighters'. En el torneo siempre entraban los mejores peleadores del mundo, con el objetivo de lucir su mejor abanico de técnicas y ganar el título de campeón, pero esta no era razón suficiente para Iori, el entraba con el objetivo de derrotar a el heredero de la familia que por tantos siglos había sido rival de los Yagami, justamente Kyo, quien era el joven heredero del clan Kusanagi, no había logrado vencerlo aun en el torneo, por eso mismo lo buscaba frecuentemente para cumplir su fin, tal y como la noche anterior.

-Maldito Kusanagi-musitaba Iori por lo bajo, mientras apretaba los dientes y una expresión de furia venía a su cara, al recordar la noche anterior.

Flashback

Era de noche y en un callejón entre dos edificios probablemente industriales, habían dos sujetos que venían caminando desde ambos lados hacia el centro del estrecho paso, se detuvieron a unos pocos pasos quedando frente a frente, mirándose fijamente con ojos desafiantes.

-Yagami- dijo el de cabellos castaños con cierta molestia de encontrarse con su rival ahí y en ese momento.

-Kusanagi-respondió el pelirrojo con un atisbo de rivalidad.

-Supongo que dirás que es casualidad que nos encontremos aquí ¿verdad?- dijo con tono cansado, ya que sabía perfectamente que Iori lo seguía como si fuera su sombra intentando derrotarlo.

-Estoy aquí para matarte de una vez por todas así que prepárate- dicho esto se puso en posición de batalla.

-Como siempre eres muy directo ¿cierto?- no se movió al decir esto.

-Ya basta de preguntas tontas, PELEA DE UNA VEZ!-Grito furioso, ya se estaba cansando de la actitud de Kyo.

-Dime acaso no te cansas de seguirme. . .-continuaba con una expresión seria- bueno está bien tu ganas, te acabare en segundos, así que prepárate- esta vez su expresión se convirtió en su clásica expresión engreída, y embozó una sonrisa de superioridad, que provoco aún más enojo en su rival.

-Entonces ¡iniciemos!- en ese instante ambos se aproximaron corriendo hacia el otro mientras encendían una llama en sus manos; instantáneamente se pudo ver el choque de purpura por un lado y carmesí en el otro, esto causo una ola expansiva que provoco que ambos retrocedieran un par de pasos, y quedo una cortina de humo que no permitía la visibilidad al lado opuesto, pero repentinamente Yagami se vio sorprendido por el Kusanagi que salió repentinamente de entre el humo y le propino un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, pero se repuso rápidamente y le devolvió el favor con un enérgico rodillazo en el estómago, quien también se repuso en un instante e invoca sus llamas y lanza al pelirrojo un golpe al pecho, el cual resintió considerablemente, Kyo sonríe arrogantemente ante la cara de dolor de Iori, sin embargo eso no se quedó así, ya que antes de que el castaño reaccionara, Yagami avanza rápidamente y lanza un enorme rasguño al hombro derecho de su enemigo, seguidamente lo agarra del cuello y provoca una explosión de fuego purpura.

Kyo sale volando unos cuantos metros, pero se reincorpora en cuestión de segundos y por su expresión se puede adivinar que lo último fue realmente doloroso, además la sangre brotaba a grandes cantidades de su hombro, lo sostuvo un momento y se percató del estado del mismo, provocándole un poco de ira.

-¡Me las pagaras Yagami!- dijo mientras encendía una nueva llama en su mano y la lanzaba a su oponente, quien por unos pocos centímetros lograba evadirla, y luego sonreía de lado.

-¡Muere Kyo!- acto seguido ambos se arrojaron como balas de nueva cuenta a la pelea, exhibiendo ambos sus mejores movimientos, ambos tratando de demostrar quién es en realidad el mejor, por eso ninguno retrocedía en la batalla y continuaban dándose combos de golpes, rasguños, piñas y demás. El fuego en ambos colores volaba por todas partes y si no fuera por lo tarde que era y el lugar donde estaban peleando, seguro alguien habría llamado a la policía y habría mucha gente a una distancia inprudente viendo el espectáculo.

Después de un buen rato de intensa lucha, ambos retrocedieron y se quedaron parados, jadeando fuertemente; el sudor les caía de la frente a chorros, se notaba claramente el cansancio, pero ambos aún tenían una cara de determinación, no se iban a rendir.

-Prepárate porque este es el gran poder de los Kusanagi- dijo mientras levantaba su mano y empezaba a preparar su Orochinagi, Iori podía sentir que iba a ser un ataque devastador

-Estas llamas serán tu pasaje al otro mundo- dijo Iori al extender su mano e invocar una llama purpura y preparar un poderosísimo Yami barai, pero no cualquiera sino uno donde puso todo su poder, y eso lo noto Kyo, por eso siguió fortaleciendo su ataque a niveles gigantescos de poder, esperaron el momento justo y entonces:

-¡muere!- dijeron casi al unísono- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques provocando una catastrófica explosión, a tal punto de destruir las paredes y demás objetos circundantes.

Fin del flashback

El resultado de la pelea había sido el que más habitualmente ocurría entre ambos: un empate, es curioso, por más que lo intentaban no podían definir nunca al ganador absoluto, aun después de tanto tiempo. Esto molestaba al pelirrojo ya que él quería acabar de una buena vez con todo esto, estaba harto de no poder derrotar a Kyo.

Flashback

Después de la pelea Iori se fue recorriendo la ciudad para finalmente entrar en un bar de mala muerte, estaba desarreglado, con sus ropas hechas pedazos y muy sucio, pero al fin y al cabo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran de él. Se sentó en la barra y pidió al cantinero alguna bebida fuerte se emborracho durante un buen rato según el con el objetivo de quitarse el enojo, para posteriormente dejar unos billetes y marcharse, mientras caminaba por la calle, todo el cansancio y la embriaguez lo dominaron, cayendo dormido junto a un callejón, probablemente por solo un par de horas, pero no le importaba las había pasado mucho peores.

Fin del flashback

Seguía distraído pensando en todo esto cuando noto que había llegado a al edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento, en el que llevaba viviendo unos cuantos meses, era un alto rascacielos de varios pisos; entro aun manteniéndose serio sin mostrar claramente una expresión en su rostro. Llego hasta la recepción donde espero un momento a ser atendido.

-Aquí tiene su llave señor Yagami- dijo el recepcionista, tratando de parecer sereno, ante esa mirada penetrante, pero el pelirrojo pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, esto provoco una sonrisa burlona de su parte una vez hubo volteado, ya que no era para menos con la fama de lunático que tenía. Sin decir nada avanzo uno par de pasos pero fue detenido por el mismo empleado –señor Yagami- volteo a ver el susodicho –olvida su correspondencia- dijo con voz temblorosa; Iori regreso y tomo los sobres que le daba el recepcionista, sin darle demasiada importancia, y se dirigió a los ascensores.

En cuanto entro en su espacioso y lujoso apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue ir a su cuarto y tirarse en la cama, definitivamente necesitaba descansar un poco después de una noche tan terrible y larga.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en otra parte, en el otro extremo de la ciudad, el cielo lucia totalmente diferente, despejado, sin nubes y con el sol resplandeciendo con un brillo dorado, se apreciaba una casa de estilo tradicional japonés, bastante grande, con interiores hermosamente decorados, con cuadros alegóricos, posiblemente de hechos históricos o batallas, quizás relacionadas con los habitantes de la morada, también bella ornamentación, y demás lujos, amplias habitaciones en gran número, toda la casa era rodeada por un verde y apacible jardín.

Todo estaba en silencio, un pacífico silencio, solo se escuchaba un ocasional canto de pájaros a la lejanía, se respiraba tranquilidad por todas partes, pero este ambiente tan agradable se vería interrumpido pronto.

-¡KYYOOOOOO, LEVANTATEEEE!- el aludido, que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, al instante cayo de la cama por la sorpresa, golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso – que no ves la hora que es, ya es muy tarde levántate.

-Pero papá apenas van a ser las ocho- dijo un Kyo adormitado aun sobándose la cabeza por el golpe recién recibido.

-Exacto llevas ya un par de horas de retraso con respecto a la hora que deberías levantarte- el menor solo hizo una cara de disgusto –vístete y ven a desayunar con tu madre y conmigo, mas tarde hay ciertos asuntos de los que tenemos que hablar- dijo esto último con un tono que no parecía agradable, mientras salía de la habitación.

-Bien como sea- sin otra opción tuvo que alistarse e ir a comer, pero le causaba cierta intriga y al mismo tiempo temor lo que su padre quisiera hablar con él. Podría ser que se hubiera metido en problemas, de nuevo, pero bueno eso tendría que esperar para más tarde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Departamento de Iori, un par de horas después._

El pelirrojo se levantaba, le era difícil dormir más de dos o tres horas seguidas, porque las pesadillas no le daban tregua ni aun durante el día, así que decidió salir al balcón de su departamento a fumar unos cuantos cigarrillos, y tratar de relajarse.

Tenía una excelente vista de la ciudad, ya que su apartamento se encontraba en uno de los últimos pisos del edificio. Después de un rato se acabaron los cigarrillos, así que regreso adentro para traer otro paquete, los busco en la mesita de la sala y entonces se percató que ahí había dejado su correspondencia, agarro la cajetilla de cigarrillos y las cartas, y mientras caminaba al balcón, ojeaba las cartas la mayoría de ellas inútiles, eran cuentas y cosas así, pero una carta llamo su atención, él la había visto antes y la conocía perfectamente.

Era un sobre blanco, con un sello rojo con la letra R marcada en el centro, era la invitación para el nuevo torneo de KOF, al parecer se realizaría dentro de un mes aproximadamente, según lo decía en la tarjeta.

-Interesante, será una nueva oportunidad para completar mi venganza- dijo poniendo una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, no es que le entusiasmara el torneo en sí, sino el hecho de que tal vez podría enfrentar a Kyo y derrotarlo de una vez por todas. Siguió fumando unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que se acabó la nueva cajetilla.

-Creo que iré a buscar donde entrenar- se disponía a vestirse cuando un dolor en todo el cuerpo le recordó el estado en que quedo después de la pelea con Kyo, en general no le importaban las heridas, pero tendría que como siempre curarse lo más grave por sí solo, y más tarde saldría a buscar donde entrenar un poco, y definitivamente de paso compraría unos cuantos paquetes de cigarrillos para los siguientes días, necesitaba una reserva abundante para tenerlos disponibles cuando los quisiera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Mansión Kusanagi_

Las horas de la mañana pasaron con tranquilidad, en el desayuno nadie hablo ni Kyo ni sus padres pronunciaron palabra, el ambiente era sin embargo algo pesado para todos, que solo seguían comiendo mientras sus sirvientes les llevaban a la mesa todo lo que requiriesen. Kyo sintiendo la situación incómoda termino su desayuno primero, educadamente pidió permiso de retirarse, y seguido de eso fue a dar un pequeño paseo a los jardines de la casa, dio un par de vueltas hasta los límites de la propiedad y se tomó su tiempo para regresar, después de todo ese día no tenía nada que hacer, según pensaba transcurriría aburrido hasta la noche, hora durante la cual tal vez podría salir a divertirse un poco a algún bar o algo, tal vez invitaría a Shingo y lo dejaría pagar todo, para luego salir huyendo del lugar, otra vez

Regreso al interior de la casa pasado un rato, donde encontró que sus padres lo esperaban para hablar.

-Bien ya que estas aquí creo que podemos hablar ¿cierto?, siéntate -dijo Saisyu el padre de Kyo, quien solo asintió.

-Sí, claro ¿de qué se trata? -dijo el menor poniéndose un poco nervioso por lo que fueran a decirle.

-Hijo ¿por qué llegas hasta las madrugadas todas las noches? – esta vez fue Shizuka la madre de Kyo, hablando un poco molesta.

-¡Aaahhh!, de eso se trataba, pensé que era algo mas serio -dijo sintiéndose aliviado y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Kyo esto es serio, deberías ser más disciplinado, pensé que te había enseñado a ser responsable –recrimino el padre en tono severo –creo que ya deberías regresar a estudiar, llevas mucho tiempo diciendo que lo harás, pero nunca cumples, o si no creo que debes buscar un trabajo.

-Oye, oye, espera lo hare, pero hasta el otro año que viene, que lo hiciera ahora no tendría sentido ya van muy avanzados en las clases– dijo Kyo tratando de excusarse, y evitar así, al máximo el esfuerzo que le provocarían esas actividades.

-Está bien pero prométenos que serás responsable y llegaras más temprano- le dijo casi suplicantemente su madre.

-Si eso los hace feliz, lo intentare – dijo sin dar demasiada importancia al asunto. Sus padres no se veían muy convencidos.

-Bueno mejor me voy, tengo asuntos que arreglar – dicho esto salió de la habitación donde se encontraban dejando solos a padre e hijo. Durante unos momentos se produjo un incómodo silencio, pero el padre tomo la iniciativa.

\- Te peleaste con ese Yagami otra vez ¿verdad? –pregunto sin voltearlo a ver. Esto tomo a Kyo desprevenido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso me vigilas? – dijo molesto. El mayor soltó una risita.

-En realidad se te nota bastante por como tienes la cara hijo, además no has dejado de tomarte ese brazo así que imagino que debe estar lastimado –hablo con un tono muy suspicaz. Kyo enrojeció un poco por la vergüenza de adelantarse a los hechos –Y por cierto te llego esto –Le extendió un sobre pero no cualquiera sino una invitación a KOF.

-ah, eso, es una invitación al torneo –no se esperaba eso.

-Sí, y supongo que llevaras tú mismo equipo de siempre.

\- Eso creo –menciono sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Entonces creo deberías ponerte en forma, ¿quieres entrenar un rato en el patio?

-Dime ¿crees que mantendrás mi ritmo?, ya están un poco viejo para esto –le dijo en manera de burla.

-jaja, entonces vayamos y comprobemos –se reía en complicidad con su hijo.

Dicho esto ambos fueron a entrenar juntos al patio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Departamento de Iori._

El heredero del magatama había ido a resolver sus asuntos, había encontrado un claro en un bosque para entrenar durante buena parte de la tarde, había comprado lo que necesitaba y ahora regresaba a casa. Eran cerca de las 6:00 pm cuando llego. Entonces entro y vio nuevamente en la mesa de su sala la invitación y algo se le vino a la cabeza.

-Son tres integrantes. . . – recordó que no tenía equipo, se lo pensó un momento acerca de ello, no sabía por el momento de nadie a quien pudiera hacerle la propuesta para el torneo -. . .mmmm. . . –lo pensaba mientras sostenía su barbilla con su mano –Lo hare yo solo, nunca he necesitado de nadie y ahora menos que nunca.

Se sienta en su sillón y decidió a encender la televisión, era el canal de noticias; mas sin embargo no prestaba demasiada atención al aparato, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- _El gobierno de los Estados Unidos está preocupado por el avance que están teniendo algunos grupos terroristas al interior de la nación, ese avance quedo evidenciado por el atentado perpetrado esta mañana en contra de un senador, quien resulto afortunadamente ileso, no se tienen más detalles, pero estaremos informando en las siguientes horas.-_ informaba un periodista a través de la televisión.

En ese momento algo toma al pelirrojo desprevenido: toc, toc, toc. Tocaron la puerta, nunca nadie lo hace porque nadie conoce este lugar; se levanta y se aproxima lentamente hacia su entrada.

-¿Quién es? – dijo hablando con cautela. Podría ser algún enemigo, alguien que lo buscaba por cuentas pendientes o alguna fan loca, tenía que estar preparado para cualquiera.

-Soy yo, Chizuru, abre por favor –acto seguido el pelirrojo abrió de golpe la puerta del apartamento.

-¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí y como me encontraste Kagura? –dijo él un tanto exaltado.

-Vaya es un gusto verte a ti también Iori Yagami –contesto irónicamente –puedo pasar -pidió de manera educada, Iori asintió con cierta duda y ambos pasaron al interior.

-Bonito lugar. . .

-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?, no me has respondido – la interrumpió, al parecer no era tan paciente que digamos.

-Solo vine a asegurarme que hayas recibido tu invitación al torneo.

-Esa no es razón para venir hasta aquí, o no me digas vas tu misma a interrumpir la paz en todos los lugares donde envías invitaciones –dijo el pelirrojo incrédulo y siempre malhumorado.

-No, pero. . .-Dudó por un segundo – siempre es importante que estés en el torneo, recuerda que la amenaza de Orochi está siempre latente.

-Estas diciendo que sabes algo, que yo no sé. –decía mientras sacaba un cigarrillo, encendía una pequeña llama en su dedo índice, lo prendía y le daba la primera calada.

-No, aun no, pero estar atentos nunca esta demás, cuando menos lo esperemos podría surgir algo, solo es por ser precavidos. Por cierto los primeros enfrentamientos este año serán en Las Vegas.

-¿Dónde dices? –no tenía idea de lo que ella le hablaba.

-Tú sabes, Las Vegas, en Estados Unidos ahí iniciara todo y después usaremos otros escenarios repartidos alrededor del mundo como siempre.

-Sí, claro –respondió sin mucho interés. Hubo silencio incómodo durante algunos segundos.

-Entonces, ¿iras? –Iori se quedó pensativo un par de segundos.

-¿Ya visitaste a Kusanagi?

-Es lo que hare después de salir de aquí, seguro irá.

-Entonces no tienes por qué preguntarlo.

-Bien me alegra saber que estarás presente, entonces tengo que irme. Por cierto ¿ya tienes equipo para el torneo?

-Me basto solo- contesto un tanto arrogante.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos.

-. . . -el solo continúo sentado fumando su cigarrillo. Ella llego hasta el umbral puerta de salida.

-Por cierto deberías dejar de consumir eso, te va a matar un día de estos. –eso lo hizo sonreír socarronamente.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado, porque pronto Kusanagi caerá ante mí –dijo una vez estando solo, al mismo tiempo que apretaba su puño con fuerza.

/

Y así fueron pasando las siguientes semanas, Iori salía a entrenar todos los días, intentando mejorar su estilo de pelea, lo hacía hasta el cansancio, porque sabía que tenía que exigir lo máximo posible de sí mismo de cara a lo que se venía en el torneo, o más bien de cara a su enfrentamiento contra Kyo, porque el resto eran basura, tal vez había algunos que se paraban bien en combate como K' o Terry Bogard, pero para el gran Iori Yagami no representan ningún problema, o bueno, eso es lo que el mismo pensaba, después de todo iría a por el castaño prontamente.

La fecha del torneo poco a poco se acercaba y tanto Yagami, Kusanagi y demás peleadores preparaban su viaje hacia el otro lado del mundo, donde se iniciaría el nuevo KOF, mientras tanto Kyo se preparaba, aunque, digamos que no tan arduamente, pero se esforzaba, porque igual sabía que enfrentarse al pelirrojo no era un juego de niños ni mucho menos, sabía perfectamente de los peligros del estilo ancestral Yagami, pero claro también estaba listo por cualquier inconveniente en el torneo como si a algún loco villano se le ocurría aparecer, o pasaba algo raro.

Su equipo no sería otro sino más que el de siempre: con el presumido rubio Benimaru Nikaido y el serio grandulón Goro Daimon. Y pronto estarían listos para ir.

Y así pasaron los días, hasta que solo faltaban unos tres días para el inicio de este nuevo torneo, por lo cual Iori llego al aeropuerto de Tokio ya listo para viajar con solo una pequeña maleta, estaba haciendo fila para el registro cuando una extraña sensación lo invadió, era como si alguien lo observara y lo vigilara, miro hacia su alrededor intentando encontrar quien podía ser, pero no encontró respuesta satisfactoria.

-Señor, es su turno- el vigilante encargado de inspección lo saco de sus divagaciones. Posterior a eso paso a inspección sin ningún inconveniente. Pero camino al avión siguió pensando en la sensación que había tenido antes.

-Debo estar imaginando cosas otra vez- pensó él.

Después se subió a un jet privado, era un increíble bimotor, modelo Gulfstream G650, color blanco. El interior era lujoso a un nivel superlativo, con un par de televisores gigantescos, una gran cama, una bonita y amplia mesa con cómodos sillones rodeándola, entre otras cosas, todo el alrededor cubierto de terciopelo color beige, y en el piso una alfombra con motivos florales, que combinaba perfectamente con el resto.

No era suyo propiamente sino que solo lo alquilaba por un tiempo, pero con frecuencia podía darse esos lujos, porque aunque la familia Yagami no tenía exactamente muy buena fama en el dominio público, aun así históricamente siempre han sido de las más importantes y ricas de todo Japón, y seguía conservando todavía una buena fortuna.

-Bienvenido señor Yagami es un gusto tenerle de nuevo- lo saludo atentamente la aeromoza que estaría encargada de atenderlo durante el vuelo, una joven japonesa de cabello tan obscuro como la obsidiana y un tanto corto apenas por debajo de los hombros. Una sonrisa de nerviosismo y un ligero rubor en sus mejías era el efecto que causaba el chico que tenía delante de ella.

-¿Ya partimos? –contesto tajante el pelirrojo.

-Sí, enseguida iré a avisar al capitán, pero siéntese por favor, ya regreso.- dicho esto fue en dirección a la cabina del piloto. Segundos después apareció un hombre que quizás rosaba los cincuenta años de edad, con un traje con un par de insignias en el pecho y una gorra en la cabeza, era el piloto, el cual saludo formal pero sonriente al pelirrojo y le explico la situación.

-En diez minutos tendremos el permiso para despegar señor, pero mientras dígame, ¿quiere hacer escala en Hawái o quiere un vuelo directo hacia. . .

-Directo, sin escalas- fue su seca y desinteresada respuesta.

-Bien entonces acomódese llegaremos en unas diez horas directo a Las Vegas- dijo para luego marcharse de nuevo a la cabina de mando.

-¿algo de beber?- pregunto la aeromoza, que seguía haciéndole ojitos al chico, aunque este la ignoraba monumentalmente.

-Un whisky en las rocas.

-En seguida.

Momentos después el avión despego, todo iba sobre ruedas, camino a Las vegas.


	2. En Las Vegas

**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen sino a SNK-playmore.**

 **Capítulo 2: En Las Vegas.**

 _Se podía escuchar una suave pero terrorífica música, como si viniera de muy lejos, ese sonido provoco el despertar de Iori, al abrir los ojos se encontró con algo extraño, ya no estaba en el avión, ni en ningún otro lugar que conociera, todo a su alrededor era completamente blanco y no había nada distinguible a la vista, es como si estuviera todo completamente vacío y esa extraña música continuaba, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir de donde venía el sonido, parecía como una película de terror._

 _-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?- dijo para sí mismo, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ni como llego ahí; pero repentinamente se empezó a escuchar en todo el lugar una estridente risa, parecía como si se estuviera burlando, quizás de él._

 _-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntaba al aire -¡MUESTRATE Y DA LA CARA MALDITO COBARDE!- gritaba con gran furia lo más fuerte que podía, pero la risa no paraba, ya se estaba cansando, eso era desesperante, apretaba la mandíbula intentando encontrar al dueño se esa risa pero nada era lo que veía._

 _-¡ay, pero que lindo!, si tan solo te vieras te ves tan emmm. . . vulnerable así como estas en este momento- se oía una voz con eco, al parecer de una mujer._

 _-Pero como más podría estar alguien tan débil como el, ni siquiera tiene la fuerza para ganarle a Kusanagi- se escuchaba la voz de una segunda mujer, Iori no sabía cómo actuar o como responder ante eso, solo continuaba furioso –es un inútil- sentencio, para luego reírse nuevamente._

 _-Sientes la impotencia ¿cierto?, no puedes hacer nada, eres inservible- termino hablando una tercera voz, esta vez era masculina._

 _-¡Cállense, cállense, déjenme en paz!- decía al tiempo que llevaba sus dos manos a la cabeza, la tomaba entre ambas como si tuviera un fuerte dolor y cerraba los ojos. Cuando los abrió tenía a Kyo parado frente a él, con una sonrisa que no denotaba nada bueno en su rostro._

 _-Nunca serás mejor que yo- extendió su mano hacia adelante y una enorme llamarada salió de ella, cubriendo todo su cuerpo y quemándolo mientras daba uno que otro grito por el dolor, ahora se volvía a escuchar la sonora risa de antes, a la que se le sumaban las de los otros dos individuos y también la de Kyo._

-¡Ah!- se despertó el pelirrojo sobresaltado, todo había solo sido una pesadilla, estaba totalmente bañado en sudor, miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba de nuevo en la cabina de pasajeros del Jet, dio un leve suspiro de alivio, solo se había dormido en la cama. –Bueno, al menos no es de las peores que he tenido- se decía a si mismo acerca de la reciente pesadilla, porque en otras ocasiones había tenido otras mucho peores, nunca lo dejaban en paz, casi siempre su periodo de sueño era inferior a tres horas, si tenía suerte tal vez llegaba a cuatro horas a lo mucho pero era poco común que pasara, no siempre tenía esa suerte. En eso se hizo oír la voz de la aeromoza parada delante de él.

-Señor Yagami, ¿se siente usted bien?- le pregunto ella al verlo en ese estado, parecía casi como enfermo, pero él no se había percatado el momento en el que ella había llegado ahí.

-Estoy. . .bien- respondió aun un poco agitado, pero él se valía solo no necesitaba a nadie que se anduviera preocupando por él.

-¿Esta seguro?- la azafata solo recibió una afirmación con la cabeza por parte de el pelirrojo que desviaba la mirada y además se sentía bastante extraño que alguien le preguntara por cómo estaba, definitivamente no le pasaba todos los días –bueno en unos quince minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Las Vegas, por seguridad abróchese el cinturón- le dijo y de forma mecánica, por inercia lo hizo.

Luego todo transcurrió con normalidad, en el aterrizaje, registro y demás tramites que debía solucionar, posterior a todo eso Iori pidió una limusina y fue en camino hacia uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, para hospedarse, el aterrizaje había sido durante horas de la noche, mas sin embargo en Las Vegas no era muy diferente llegar durante el día o durante la noche, ya que la actividad y las grandes cantidades de personas estaban garantizadas a toda hora, claro para el pelirrojo no eran cosas que fueran 'atractivas' de ninguna manera, así que se fue directo al hotel donde se hospedaría.

Una vez llego, se registró para finalmente dirigirse a su habitación, claro cómo no, una de las más lujosas que el hotel tenía disponibles en ese momento; cuando estaba solo se puso a fumar un rato, él sabía que quizás era demasiado, es decir, terminarse varias cajetillas diarias no es en manera alguna saludable, pero le resultaba inevitable, era totalmente envolvente, cuando se terminaba un cigarrillo, observaba el siguiente durante algunos segundo, como dudando si debía consumirlo o no, pero al final siempre terminaba quemándose en su boca.

/

Al siguiente día fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, no encontró nada interesante, solo gente engreída por aquí, casinos abarrotados por allá, en fin, regreso como se fue, en silencio.

En el hotel había piscinas, un casino, y otras salas de entretenimiento, pero a Iori no le interesaban esas cosas, solo llamo a servicio a la habitación y pidió un poco de comida; después estuvo toda la tarde solo tocando relajadamente su guitarra la cual había llevado en el avión con él.

Entre relajación con su guitarra y sesiones de concentración y meditación para el inicio del torneo se le paso también el siguiente día, y esa misma noche seria la inauguración, la ceremonia de inauguración para el nuevo King of Fighters, era una ceremonia bastante atípica, ya que a diferencia de en años anteriores, no se realizaba en un estadio, sino que en lugar de ello se realizaba en un hotel de los más famosos de la ciudad por su gran casino, el evento se realizaba en una amplia sala de conferencias, que había sido especialmente reservado al completo para esa noche por los organizadores.

Estaban en el lugar todos los mejores equipos, los que casi siempre participaban como el Fatal Fury Team, el Art of Fighting Team, el equipo de los Ikari Warriors, el K' Team, entre muchos otros que habían asistido a el evento de inauguración, además de una importante cantidad de periodistas; eso no significa que a todos les agradara el hecho de asistir, entre ellos estaba nuestro pelirrojo, pero no había de otra, cada uno asistía por sus propias razones. Todos los hombres estaban vestidos con sus respectivos trajes de etiqueta, mientras las mujeres lucían elegantes vestidos, todos se veían muy bien, y los equipos hablaban y comentaban entre ellos, hasta que a través de un micrófono una voz resonó e hizo que todos callaran para escuchar:

-Hola, buenas noches a todos, les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo torneo de The King of Fighters- se hacía escuchar Rose Bernstein en todo el lugar, mientras todos aplaudían a sus palabras –Es un gusto ver a tantos luchadores dispuestos a participar y llevarse el titulo este año, esperamos poder presenciar batallas espectaculares y. . .- ella siguió dando su discurso de apertura durante los siguientes minutos más que todo por formalidad, algunos estaban ya un poco aburridos de ello pero se aguantaron hasta el final –Bueno esperamos que disfruten del torneo, ah, por cierto todos los participantes tienen crédito en el casino del hotel para esta noche, corre por cuenta de la casa, así que diviértanse- una vez termino de hablar hubo una nueva ronda de aplausos, más fuerte que la anterior.

Así todos se dirigieron al casino que tenía el hotel, después de todo es gratis. Muchos como Terry, Ralf y compañía jugaban todos los juegos como si no hubiera un mañana, reían y para variar ya se habían puesto a beber. En cambio Iori solo observaba algunas de las mesas de juego, no le resultaba muy atractivo jugar, se veían algunos enfrentamientos que había ahí entre otros peleadores, interesantes. Extraño e inusual le resulto un juego de dados que sostenían la chica pop Athena Asamiya y la militar Leona Heidern, parecía que echaban chispas, discutían por quien sabe que, nadie sabía, 'que raro' pensó.

Entonces Iori avanzo hasta una mesa donde se jugaba Black Jack. En la mesa estaban además presentes Clark Steel, Shingo Yabuyi y King. Nadie intercambio palabras, solo el crupier(1) inicio el juego que se desarrolló durante los siguientes minutos, hasta que algo sorprendente ocurrió.

-Black Jack, mano de As y J, el señor Yagami gana- el resto se sorprendió ante esto.

-Vaya estas de suerte Yagami- le dijo King aun sonriente.

-Suertudo- Shingo hizo un puchero –te reto a otra ronda- le dijo.

-No tengo tiempo- se levantó llevando su ganancia, un montón de fichas, pero Shingo lo siguió y mientras caminaban le seguía pidiendo lo mismo.

-Oh, vamos juguemos otra ronda, solo una más- le insistía suplicante, a lo que el pelirrojo se molestó.

-¡Acaso quieres morir mocoso!- le grito furioso, encendiendo una flama purpura en una mano.

-¡Oye, espera está bien me voy, solo quería otra ronda, no hagas tonterías de acuerdo!- le decía muy nerviosamente, temiendo algún descontrol de el Yagami, pero en ese momento apareció alguien oportunamente.

-Shingo, ¿Todo está en orden?

-Kusanagi-san, que bueno que está aquí yo solo quería otra ronda, y mmmm. . .- Kyo le tapó la boca, no necesitaba la habladuría de Shingo en ese momento.

-Tú, ¿Qué quieres Kusanagi?- le dijo de mala manera.

-Porque no mejor dejas de molestarnos con tu presencia y te vas de aquí.

-¿Estas queriendo provocarme o qué?- ambos se encararon y estaban a punto de iniciar otra de sus peleas ahí mismo, pero no paso gracias a la oportuna intervención de Elizabeth Blanctorche.

-Oigan déjense de tonterías, actúen como gente civilizada por una vez, por todos los cielos, a donde quieran que van se la pasan peleando- les dejo de manera recriminatoria.

-No te metas mujer, esto es entre nosotros- la encaro el pelirrojo.

-Entonces resuélvanlo de una materia divertida- llego Terry repentinamente apareciendo por detrás.

-¿Y tú de que hablas Bogard?- pregunto Kyo molesto por la nueva intromisión.

-Hablo de un pequeño juego- le brillaron los ojos por un momento –un juego de dados.

-¿Un juego de dados?- pregunto con cara de incredulidad -¿Y eso que se supone que resolvería, imbécil? ¿Notas acaso que es un juego de azar?- reclamo el pelirrojo. Pero Kyo se lo pensó un momento y después se decidió.

-¿tienes miedo de perder Yagami?- le reto.

-Bien al parecer quieres perder, hagámoslo entonces- lo hizo cambiar de parecer rápidamente, aceptó el reto.

Al instante iniciaron un juego de dados, inmediatamente compitieron por apostar, llegando al límite permitido en el juego (el impuesto en el casino).

-¿Los señores quieren jugar contra la casa o entre ustedes?- pregunto el crupier.

-Uno contra el otro- respondió el Kusanagi.

-Bien apostare a que caen ojos de serpiente. (2)

-Me voy por mi siete de la suerte.

El croupier tiro y casualmente cayó un siete.

-Ja, un siete, si acierto la siguiente gano- celebro el castaño.

\- No te sientas ganador, igual estas a punto de perder, apuesto al once- respondió su rival.

-Vuelvo a apostar al siete- los dados fueron lanzados el primero fue un seis, el otro se hacía esperar mientras seguía girando, dejándolos expectantes, finalmente cayo.

-Un uno, el señor Kusanagi gana, felicidades- hablo el crupier cuando el dado dejo de girar. Se oyeron aplausos de las personas de alrededor.

-¡Sí!, eso es una lección para ti, mira quién es el campeón en todo Yagami- le restregaba su éxito a su enemigo. Para Iori fue realmente molesto, pero mantuvo la calma.

-Bien, si eres tan bueno soquete te reto a una partida de póker.

-Como quieras- acepto ahora el nuevo reto.

Entonces se cambiaron de mesa ante la atenta mirada de varios de los otros competidores, que miraban expectantes lo que pudiera pasar. Jugarían una partida de Texas hold'em(3), pero solo ellos dos, nadie más se atrevía a entrar, por lo que el repartidor dio sus dos cartas a cada uno, y después procedió a colocar las cartas comunitarias sobre la mesa, una vez hicieron sus respectivas apuestas ciegas, se procedió a debelar las primeras tres cartas.

-Rey de diamantes. . .-fue la primera, y revelo la segunda –siete de picas. . .-después develo la tercera –diez de tréboles. . .- ambos jugadores miraron sus cartas e intercambiaron miradas, como intentando leer a su contraparte – ¿algún cambio de cartas? –ambos negaron con la cabeza y subieron sus apuestas tal y como correspondía para continuar con el juego –entonces mostraremos la cuarta carta que es. . .diez de diamantes –al instante ambos contrincantes se volvieron a ver pero no pudieron descifrar nada del otro.

-Subo y continuo- dijeron ambos, el resto de peladores se agolpaban alrededor y eso empezaba a incomodar a los dos jugadores.

-La quinta carta es un. . .-hubo una pausa dramática antes de voltear la última carta-. . .ocho de tréboles, ahora muestren sus jugadas, empiece señor Kusanagi.

-Claro, pero antes subo la apuesta al doble- dijo confiado de lo que tenía, sobre todo al ver a Yagami un poco nervioso.

-Bien, igualo- dijo Iori con duda.

-Entonces, vuelvo a duplicar- Kyo se sentía confiado de ganar, después de unos segundos Iori respondió.

-Bien, igualo- le respondió con voz nerviosa.

-Su jugada, señor Kusanagi- pidió el crupier

-Tengo, una Escalera(4)- sonrió al mostrar lo que había sacado, en su mano tenía un seis de corazones y un nueve de espadas.

-¿señor Yagami?

-Yo, yo. . .-hubo silencio, Kyo saboreaba la victoria, pero- tengo un Full- tiro una carcajada de burla, y hubo un 'ohhh' generalizado, era una mano sorpresiva.

-¿Qué? No es posible, pero si estaba nervioso, él iba a perder- reclamaba inútilmente, pero veía las cartas y efectivamente eran dos reyes, el de picas y el de tréboles.

-¿De verdad te la creíste?, que ingenuo eres, no eres más que un iluso- se vengaba el pelirrojo.

-Demonios, estabas blofeando(5)- se dio cuenta de la treta.

-Gana el señor Yagami, con un Full House(6) de reyes y dieces- Iori no paraba de reír, al ver la cara de sorpresa de su contrincante, este se molestó a sobremanera por el giro de los hechos.

-Espera Kyo, tranquilízate- le dijo Benimaru al ver que su compañero estaba por perder el control, porque el pelirrojo no paraba de burlarse.

-¡Malditoooo!- el castaño perdió la paciencia y lanzo un puñetazo a la cara del otro, le golpeo aunque no fue de lleno.

-si así es como lo quieres, ten esto- lanzo igual pero tampoco le pego directo. Al instante estaban siendo sostenidos por otros peleadores, para evitar que hicieran más grande el desastre, pero ellos pataleaban para agarrarse otra vez. Hasta que el gerente llego y paro la pelea.

-¡Paren, paren, paren!- gritaba el hombre, todos pararon-pero que vergüenza, tendré que hablar con la señorita Kagura de esto después, por ahora saquen a ese par de vagos de allí, si quieren pelearse fuera de mi propiedad no me importa, pero aquí no los quiero- los de seguridad, que tenían armas obedecieron y sacaron a ambos de inmediato y a rastras, nadie los siguió, ya estaban cansados de las peleas de esos dos. Ambos fueron tirados a la calle y cayeron sentados. Por suerte nadie estaba en la calle para verlos o podría haber sido vergonzoso.

-Genial, lo volviste a arruinar tarado- dijo el castaño, mientras empezaba a levantarse.

-¡Vaya mira quien habla, el señor imbécil lo hizo de nuevo!- se la devolvió el Yagami, levantándose y ya caminando hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde había un casino.

-¡¿Señor imbécil?! Tú eres el tonto aquí, por tu culpa nos sacaron, y mira mi traje ahora está sucio- le decía siguiéndolo y señalando su saco.

-Aléjate, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¿Más importantes que enfrentarme?, vaya que raro.

-¡Ya cállate, esto es TU culpa maldito bastardo!- se volteo molesto señalándolo con el dedo y poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra 'tu'. Se confrontaron y nuevamente encendieron sus llamas en sus manos acumulando poder. Estaba por producirse un nuevo choque de poderes entre ambos guerreros, pero de repente algo detuvo la concentración de Iori, tenía una extraña sensación, Kyo también se detuvo al ver su cambio de actitud, repentinamente el casino (el que estaba en frente del hotel de la ceremonia de inauguración) hizo explosión, una gigantesca explosión que provoco que todo el edificio ardiera en llamas y se hiciera pedazos, lo cual de paso mando a volar varios metros a ambos, dejándolos inconscientes.

 **Continuara. . .**

 **Nota:** Por si quedaron con algunas dudas respecto a **:**

 **Glosario:**

1- Crupier: Persona encargada de controlar las apuestas y los juegos en los casinos, también llamado repartidor.

2-Ojos de serpiente: Significa que ambos dados salgan con un número uno, o también dos Ases.

3-Texas hold'em: Es un tipo de póker en el que se usan cinco cartas comunitarias y se reparten dos a cada jugador, después de sucesivas rondas de apuestas, el jugador con la mano más alta gana.

4-Escalera: Es una mano usada en el póker, se logra al tener cinco cartas de valores consecutivos, pero de distintos palos. Algunas variantes son: Escalera de color y Escalera real.

5-Blofear: Se refiere a la acción de realizar un engaño a través del lenguaje corporal, se utiliza como una valiosa arma en los juegos de póker para hacer creer a los otros jugadores que se tiene un juego diferente al que en realidad se tiene, y de esta forma obligarlo a que se retire o como lo hizo Iori, y así hacerlo perder mucho dinero.

6-Full House o Full: Es una mano utilizada en póker, normalmente considerada la cuarta mejor mano en el juego, se compone de cinco cartas, de las cuales, las primeras tres forman un trio, y las otras dos forman un par, entonces la conjunción de un par y un trio forma el full.


	3. Huyamos de aqui!

**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen sino a SNK-playmore.**

En el último capítulo todos los peleadores se reunieron en un hotel de Las Vegas para la ceremonia de inauguración para el nuevo torneo KOF, pero como siempre, la intensa rivalidad de Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi volvió a ser evidente, enfrascándose ambos en duelos de apuestas, pero la tensión era tal que llegaron como ya muchos lo esperaban, a los puños, lo cual causo que fueran echados a patadas por el gerente del hotel, y mientras discutían afuera luego de cruzarse la calle, el casino de enfrente exploto repentinamente, dejando a ambos peleadores inconscientes.

Capítulo 3: ¡Huyamos de aquí!

La explosión había sido devastadora, lo que había sido un casino ahora eran solo escombros ardiendo en llamas, toda la edificación había caído abajo, hasta parecía que los edificios circundantes habían sido dañados levemente.

Kyo abría los ojos lentamente, su visión estaba muy nublada, no podía distinguir casi nada, solo oía voces de pánico pero muy lejanas a su posición, sin embargo poco a poco la visión se le fue clarificando, ya podía distinguir la calle, así que intento pararse, pero le era muy difícil, obviamente la explosión lo había dejado muy aturdido; en un instante diviso a unos metros de el a su pelirrojo rival, quien al parecer también había resentido en gran manera el impacto causado por la explosión, él tenía su rodilla derecha apoyada en el piso, al igual que su pie izquierdo, en su rodilla izquierda apoyaba ambas manos, y sobre estas, su cabeza, la cual mantenía agachada.

Entonces Kyo volteo al casino y vio lo que había quedado. '¿qué rayos se supone que pasó aquí?' se preguntaba el Kusanagi, no entendía como podría haber ocurrido la explosión tan sorpresiva, era muy extraño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto adentro del hotel donde se encontraban los participantes de KOF, se había armado todo un alboroto después de la explosión, pero por protocolo de seguridad, no les dejaban salir del lugar. En las puertas interiores muchos renegaban, e incluso amenazaban.

-¡Oigan quítense del camino!- exigía Adelheid a los guardias.

-¡Si, fuera del camino!- acompaño Terry las exigencias.

-Si no se quitan, pues, los quitamos- decía Whip amenazando con su látigo.

-¡A Kula no le agradan hombres con traje!- decía la chica de los hielos.

Seguían muchos protestando y estaban por usar la fuerza, contra los guardias y contra la ventanas del lugar cuando de nuevo apareció el gerente para salvar la situación.

-¡Oigan, por favor escúchenme!- la mayor parte le prestó atención –sé que sienten mucha curiosidad por lo que pasa afuera, pero por protocolo tenemos que esperar a ver que no hayan peligros ahí.

-Dígame mi estimado- hablaba Benimaru amablemente al hombre –acaso usted no nota con quien trata, ¡NO NOTA QUE SOMOS PELEADORES Y LO QUE SEA QUE HAYA AFUERA DEBE SER UNA INSIGNIFICANCIA PARA NOSOTROS!-termino gritándole con mucha furia en su voz, lo cual provoco que el gerente se asustara, pero no se inmuto.

-Es protocolo señor Nikaido- le hablo seriamente. Todo el ambiente se volvió tenso hasta que Ralf rompió el silencio.

-Bueno si es protocolo creo que no hay opción hay que esperar- opino el sargento, aunque no lucia muy satisfecho. Hubo un nuevo silencio, esta vez fue Ryo el que lo rompió.

-Es cierto, lo mejor es esperar, además ¿que se supone que haríamos afuera?, lo más seguro es que es otra de las pelas de Yagami y Kusanagi- las palabras del peleador Sakasaki hicieron entrar en razón a algunos, porque aunque tenían deseo de conocer lo que pasaba afuera, no había realmente razón de urgencia. Así todos se retiraban temporalmente a sus 'rincones' del lobby, casino y demás. Aun así algunos les preocupaban el hecho de que pudiera haber heridos afuera a causa del estallido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kyo lograba pararse finalmente, y casi al mismo tiempo Iori hacía lo propio, ambos seguían pasmados observando el lugar del desastre, entonces Kyo recordó lo que había pasado antes de la explosión, recordó que Iori se había desconcentrado por alguna razón que desconocía y luego todo ocurrió. Así que el castaño se acercó al otro, y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

-Dime, ¿tú tuviste que ver en esto?- le interrogo de manera amenazante, sin embargo el pelirrojo en un rápido movimiento se zafó del agarre y lo empujo un par de pasos.

-¿De qué diablos me hablas pedazo de imbécil?- le respondió molesto y confundido Iori, por la repentina actitud extraña de su enemigo a muerte.

-¡Oh, vamos no te hagas, tu sabias que esto pasaría, lo sabias y por eso detuviste tu ataque!- insistía el Kusanagi.

-. . .- Iori permaneció en silencio.

-¡Entonces si es cierto!, tu silencio te delat. . .

-Escúchame Kusanagi, la verdad es que tal vez si lo sabía, pero en realidad no. . .- hablaba con evidente confusión, pero manteniéndose serio.

-Y eso ¿que se supone que significa?

-La verdad no lo sé, solo sé que tuve una extraña sensación, una sensación inusual, como si algo me llamara y venia de ese mismo casino, pero yo no he hecho nada, además ¿que razón tendría para hacer algo así?- le decía apuntando con el dedo hacia los escombros, el castaño lo observo unos momentos, pero sus palabras parecían sinceras, así que no le quedo de otra que creerle.

-Entonces es muy extraño, me pregunto que habrá sido- puso su mano bajo su barbilla en posición reflexiva.

De repente sonaron unas sirenas de policía, y en un momento venía una enorme turba de patrullas desde ambas direcciones de la calle. 'Deben venir a ver qué es lo que paso' pensó el Kusanagi, en ese momento las patrullas frenaron a unos metros de ellos y los policías bajaron apuntándoles con sus armas y los empezaron a rodear.

 _-No se muevan, no intenten nada y levanten las manos porque los tenemos rodeados-_ decía un policía a través de un megáfono, mientras más policías llegaban e imitaban las acciones de sus compañeros.

-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!- Kyo no entendía que pasaba, pero levantaba las manos, eran demasiadas armas apuntándole como para renegar en ese momento; Iori sin embargo se negaba, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse solo así como así.

-¡Aléjense, o no me hare responsable de lo que les pase!- amenaza mientras se ponía en posición defensiva.

- _¡No se resista o le dispararemos!_ \- esa era la advertencia que se escuchaba por el megáfono.

-Yagami déjate de tonterías y entrégate de una vez- le decía Kyo con una cara de entre furia y preocupación.

-No necesito que te preocupes por mi Kusanagi, no dejare que estos sujetos me capturen- el pelirrojo quería correr, pero aun sentía los efectos de la explosión en todo su cuerpo.

- _¡Esta es la última advertencia, entréguese!_ \- Iori lo siguió pensando un momento pero al ver que se había quedado sin opciones tuvo finalmente que ceder- Demonios. . .-dijo por lo bajo mientras levantaba las manos, acto seguido, algunos de los policías se les acercaron y los esposaron, al mismo tiempo que los cateaban.

-Están arrestados por la realización de actos terroristas y por asesinatos múltiples- les dictaba sus cargos un policía mientras eran llevados hacia un automóvil policial.

-¡¿Pero qué dices!?- el castaño estaba que no se lo creía – oye amigo espera, eso no es cierto, nosotros no hemos hecho nada- pero los policías no le hacían caso. En ese instante al fin dejaron salir a los peleadores que estaban en el hotel, todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver a ambos peleadores ser llevados a un camión blindado. Kyo logro visualizar a Benimaru.

-¡Oye Beni, avísale a mis padres, y diles que soy inocente!- le gritaba para que le oyera, mientras era llevado por los oficiales armados.

-¡No te preocupes Kyo, yo me encargare y te conseguiré un abogado, tu solo resiste!- esto alivio un poco al castaño, 'mejor que se enteren así y no de otra forma' pensaba. Iori solo caminaba con la mirada perdida. Ambos finalmente fueron metidos en el camión, este arranco y fueron llevados.

-¡Tranquilo pronto estarás libre!- le gritaba Goro cuando ya estaban a la lejanía. Y así todos los peleadores restantes solo se quedaron viendo como el camión se alejaba rápidamente, hasta que ya no lo pudieron ver.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el camión ambos eran llevados hacia algún lugar, pero ellos desconocían a donde, sostenidos por dos policías que también llevaban armas largas e iban vestidos con trajes antidisturbios y chalecos antibalas y cacos con un cobertor de vidrio para la cara, iban sentados de frente ambos peladores con un oficial a sus lados, iban en silencio, Iori llevaba una expresión reflexiva en su rostro, mientras que por otro lado Kyo no soportaba la situación.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?- le pregunto al fin Kyo a uno de los policías que iban con ellos, específicamente el que iba junto a su rival.

-A un lugar donde serán interrogados por sus crímenes y retenidos hasta su juicio- le contesto severamente el policía.

-¡Pero si somos inocentes, ni siquiera sé porque vamos aquí!- le hablaba enérgicamente el Kusanagi.

-¿Así?, entonces, ¿quién se supone que causo ese estallido en el hotel?, no intentes engañarnos maldito terrorista- le respondía un poco molesto el sujeto, mientras el otro sujeto le daba un golpe en las costillas.

-Y yo como voy a saber, si nosotros estábamos afuera, tiene que creerme, diles Yagami, diles que nosotros estábamos afuera- pero el nombrado no respondió, solo continúo callado.

-Sí, claro, esa mentira se la dirás al juez, aunque no te creerá el tampoco, y por tan terribles crímenes la horca será para ustedes, pero eso se sacan por abusar de la hospitalidad de nuestro país y cometer crímenes contra la nación malditos terroristas japoneses de mie. . .- no pudo terminar su frase porque Iori en ese momento le aplico un tremendo codazo en la cara, esto después de un hábil movimiento, al parecer ya se había soltado de las esposas, y eso era suficiente para dormirlo, aun cuando llevaba puesto el casco.

-¡No te muevas!- el policía que estaba junto a Kyo iba a apuntarle con su arma pero el castaño reacciono más rápido y le dio un cabezazo, para que luego Iori lo rematara con una patada dada desde su asiento, quedando igualmente desmayado.

-Bien larguémonos- dijo el pelirrojo dispuesto a salir por la puerta de atrás del camión.

-Oye, no podemos que acaso no ves que estamos en un auto en movimiento, además mira sigo esposado- le decía mostrando las esposas aun puestas en sus muñecas.

-Como quieras entonces quédate aquí para que te lleven a donde sea que vaya esta cosa, te interroguen, ejecuten, y te violen, todo en ese orden- al instante empezó a rasguñar la puerta una y otra vez, y después puso sus manos en ambas puertas para hacerlas finalmente explosionar. Seguidamente los dos enormes trozos metálicos cayeron a la calle, quedando en el camino.

-¡¿Violar?!- le pregunto exaltado- pero ¿cómo harían eso después de muerto?

-He ahí lo perverso- dijo el pelirrojo divertidamente a punto de saltar, el castaño lo reflexionó un momento, y un escalofrió lo recorrió.

-¡Espera yo te acompaño!- la última visión en su mente lo había preocupado.

-Entonces salta- después de decir esto el Yagami dio un salto hacia afuera, cayo rodando al piso, poniendo los codos para evitar cualquier daño, y se levantó en un momento, para apartarse de la calle, entrando en un callejón que estaba a uno de los laterales de la misma. Sin embargo, Kyo se lo pensó un poco más.

-¡Ay, no y ahora!, esta cosa va muy rápido. . .-se quedaba viendo el camino -diablos aquí voy- por fin se decidió y salto, de igual manera rodo, pero con algo más de dificultad que su compañero de fuga, después de unos segundos se levantó y corrió hacia donde se dirigía también el pelirrojo.

-¡Oye espérame!- le gritaba mientras corría detrás.

-No me sigas Kusanagi, ve por tu propio camino- le dijo mirando hacia atrás, pero sin parar de correr.

-Pero esto es muy arriesgado, nos atraparan sabes.

-Tal vez si, por eso corro lejos de aquí- en ese momento detuvo su andar, al igual que Kyo, ambos se detuvieron a descansar, su respiración era agitada y se apoyaron en sus rodillas, el castaño aun con las esposas puestas.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te las quitaste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues, esto- le señalaba las esposas que aun llevaba en las manos.

-Increíble, ¿y así te dices un campeón?- le reprochaba, pero el otro aún estaba con una cara expectante -!solo caliéntalas un poco y luego jálalas, es muy fácil!- le contesto finalmente en un tono ya muy molesto. Pero así lo hizo el castaño, encendió una llama para calentar el metal, y en segundos las jalo con gran fuerza, claro está que las esposas cedieron.

-Bueno, fue sencillo- ponía de nuevo una pose arrogante. Pero en ese momento se escuchó a un auto venir a toda velocidad, ambos peleadores voltearon y se dieron cuenta que se trataba nuevamente de una camioneta de la policía. Esta vez sin mediar palabras los policías dispararon sin piedad con la intención de darles un buen tiro.

-¡Corre! - grito Kyo, seguidamente ambos corrieron lo más fuerte que podían, por fortuna ninguno de los disparos les caían, pero si caían muy cerca de ellos, un disparo rasante paso junto a la oreja de Kyo, dejándole una ligera raspadura.

-¡Maldición!- se quejó de dolor al sentir el roce caliente en su oreja, se la tomaba con la mano sin dejar de correr lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Apresúrate imbécil, que allí vienen más!- le gritaba mientras algunas patrullas aparecían por detrás de la camioneta y se sumaban a la persecución.

-¿Por qué, por qué?- refunfuñaba el castaño, evadiendo algunos disparos. Ambos corrían a todo lo que su condición les permitía, que hay que decirlo era casi sobrehumana, pero también tenían el plus de su rivalidad, ya que al ver al otro correr, se motivaban a intentar superarlo y así iban, compitiendo entre ellos y escapando de los policías.

-¿Que te sucede, ya te cansaste Kusanagi?- le decía con voz agitada, pero burlesca.

-Ja Ja, eres muy gracioso sabes, creo que quien se cansó ya eres tu Yagami- le decía igualmente muy agitado, pero como siempre rivalizando.

-¿Eso crees?, tan solo mírame- en ese momento el pelirrojo corrió aún más rápido.

-¡Ni te la creas!- también el castaño aumento el ritmo en ese instante. En eso estaban cuando se escuchó una nueva y potente ráfaga de disparos proveniente de la camioneta, que además se venía acercando a ellos.

-¡Maldicion debemos perderlos! -dijo Iori.

-¡Mira un callejón, es angosto tal vez allí podamos perderlos!- indico Kyo señalando un callejón. Por lo dicho, ambos se adentraron en el callejón, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que era un callejón sin salida, al fondo solo había un muro de unos siete u ocho metros de alto.

-¡Genial!, tenía que hacerle caso a un asno como tú, ahora estamos encerrados.

-¡Oye!, yo como iba a saberlo maldito subnormal, en primer a ti es a quien se le ocurrió escapar de esos sujetos, ahora nos mataran- le reclamo un poco afligido y pero con un deje de molestia.

-Ahí vienen- era posible escuchar los autos viniendo muy cerca, esto los preocupo, pero el pelirrojo mantuvo la calma- creo que no nos queda de otra.

-¿De qué hablas? - le miro interrogante.

-Hablo de que tendremos que quemarlos- dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa sádica y encendía una llama purpura en su mano.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?- el castaño aun dudaba -porque, digo, si lo hacemos será como confirmar nuestra culpabilidad, según ellos.

-No hay opción- le respondía seriamente.

-Bien, de acuerdo- asentía sin estar totalmente de acuerdo, además se enfrentaban a muchas ametralladoras, eso era para temer. Por lo que iniciaron la acumulación de energía en sus manos, en un momento la camioneta y las patrullas arribaron a la salida del callejón derrapando y tapando el paso, pero antes de que pudieran disparar o realizar algo, el par de guerreros soltó una ráfaga conjunta extremadamente poderosa que se llevó por delante a la camioneta con todo lo que llevaba adentro, además debido a la fuerza de la llamarada de ambos, los otros policías, los que ya habían llegado y se encontraban cerca de la entrada del callejón, se vieron empujados y eso no les permitió reaccionar para hacer algo.

Luego de todo eso quedo una cortina de humo que cubría la entrada, era muy densa y no permitía ver nada hacia el interior, así que los policías después de planificar los movimientos pertinentes tiraron bombas de humo extra y entraron con máscaras para gas puestas, pero se quedaron atónitos al vez que una vez más se habían vistos superados por el dúo, ya que cuando entraron, ya no había nadie.

-No puede ser- se lamentó uno de los que parecía ser uno de los jefes– ¡búsquenlos, no pueden estar lejos, vamos dense prisa todos!

-¡Si señor! –decían al unísono todos sus subordinados.

-Creo que tendré que reportar esto- decía el sujeto pensando en los problemas que tendría si no capturaban a los fugitivos rápidamente, ya que toda la operación estaba bajo su mando, y ahora ellos habían escapado después de ya haber estado capturados.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pero al mismo tiempo en un lugar cercano, solo a unas cuantas cuadras, en un edificio que parecía casino, pero que estaba extrañamente cerrado, se encontraba nuestro par de peleadores, quienes aún lucían agitados, por todo el esfuerzo realizado durante la persecución, sin embargo parecía que por el momento no serían encontrados.

-Creo que hora si los perdimos- decía Kyo un poco aliviado.

-Pero no por mucho tiempo, porque ellos no tardaran mucho en volver a encontrarnos, lógicamente tarde o temprano, y yo diría que más temprano que tarde, vendrán hasta aquí revisando- era cierto, la policía estaba barriendo la zona, y era probable que llegaran pronto a su ubicación.

-Aun así no entiendo nada aquí.

-Habrá que averiguar- el pelirrojo pensaba, en su sensación, en la huida y en como resolverían todo.

Continuara. . .


	4. La tregua

**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen sino a SNK-playmore.**

En el capítulo anterior Iori y Kyo habían sido arrestados por ser supuestamente los causantes de la explosión del casino que se encontraba frente al hotel de la ceremonia de inauguración del torneo KoF de este año, pero sin embargo, ellos noquearon a los policías con los que iban el camión policial en el que eran llevados y así lograron escapar, luego se armó una ardua persecución entre ellos y una gran cantidad de policías, pero finalmente los burlaron debido a que realizaron un ataque conjunto, actualmente la policía los busca y ellos intentaran escapar para demostrar su inocencia.

Capítulo 4: La tregua.

Tanto Iori como Kyo continuaban en el casino al que se habían metido a través de la zona de servicio, el casino estaba cerrado para el público, para fortuna de ellos. Se la habían pasado alertas toda la noche, por si veían a alguien, ahora ya estaba amaneciendo.

-Creo que fue un poco tonto escapar, ahora estamos peor que antes.

-Bueno ni modo, lo hecho, hecho esta.

-¿Entonces como lo vamos a resolver?- preguntaba pensativo el castaño.

-¿Qué dijiste?- lo encaro molesto el otro.

-Dije que ¿Cómo. . .

-¡Si, te escuche!, lo que no me gusto es cuando dijiste 'vamos'.

-Pero, no entiendo a qué te refieres- replicaba Kyo confundido.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta que somos rivales?- le miro fríamente –eso jamás cambiara así que tú lo resuelves a tu modo y yo lo hare al mío ¿entiendes?

-Pero Yagami, es que eres tú el que no lo entiende, creo que aún no te has dado cuenta que nuestro problema es el mismo, lo que significa que la solución también lo es. . .-se detuvo a esperar la reacción de su rival, pero este continuaba sin mostrar expresión alguna –sé que no te gusta, pero hay que ser inteligentes, tendremos que trabajar juntos para resolver esto, no hay de otra, así que te propongo que pactemos una pequeña tregua, ¿Qué me dices?

-¿trabajar juntos?- esa frase no le era muy propia al pelirrojo, así que se quedó pensativo por varios segundos. Sin embargo para Kyo también estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para convencer a Iori, estaba dejando de lado su orgullo para casi suplicarle, pero alguien tenía que ser la voz de la razón en esta situación.

-¡Oh, vamos!, si ya lo hemos hecho antes y siempre hemos terminado por triunfar, ¿lo recuerdas?- y empezó a enumerar con los dedos de su mano -como cuando enfrentamos a Goenitz, cuando enfrentamos a Orochi, o cuando nos aliamos en un equipo para enfrentar a Aquellos del Pasado- parece que aún no lo convencía- escúchame, a mí tampoco me encanta la idea pero esta es la mejor opción que tenemos- estaba por rendirse porque parecía que no quería cambiar.

-Está bien, si no hay opción, hagámoslo- el Yagami extendió su mano en sinónimo de paz, por lo que Kyo hizo lo mismo sonriente, pero recibió un jalón y un fuerte apretón en la mano–pero no te confundas, porque en cuanto esto termine te acabare ¿me entendiste Kusanagi?- le dijo a modo de amenaza, para luego soltarlo y empezar a caminar hacia afuera del lugar.

-Si, como digas Yagami- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Y así los por ahora aliados se dirigían hacia afuera, pero el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a la salida.

-¿Sabes?, tengo una idea- le dijo el pelirrojo a su compañero.

-¿Qué, que se te ha ocurrido?- le pregunto instantáneamente el otro.

-Tal vez Kagura pueda ayudarnos con esto, supongo que tú sabes el hotel en el que se hospeda- le dijo algo esperanzado. Pero Kyo solo negó.

-No lo creo ella no se encuentra en la ciudad- le respondió con pesar.

-¡Maldición!, ella tal vez podría saber qué hacer.

-Si ella suele tener buenos planes en muchas ocasiones y quizás nos ayudaría a demostrar nuestra inocencia.

-Pero tú, ¿Cómo sabes que no está en la ciudad?

-Cuando ella llego a mi casa hace como un mes para confirmar mi participación en el torneo, hablamos un rato y me lo dijo, me dijo que no estaría presente para la inauguración por compromisos empresariales o algo así, no estoy seguro.

-Sí, también recibí esa visita, pero entonces supongo que tendremos que arreglárnoslas solos- el pelirrojo miro nuevamente hacia la salida –lo primero que hay que hacer es salir de la ciudad, o nos atraparan rápidamente, no sé si sea cierto lo de la horca que dijo aquel policía idiota, pero no hay que arriesgarse.

-¿Y a donde se supone que iríamos?, supongo que quieres salir de las fronteras de este país, la salida más cercana es hacia México, pero no sé si sea seguro.

-No exactamente, lo que quiero no es salir del país- decía Iori misteriosamente.

-¿Entonces, que planeas?- le resulto muy curioso.

-Primero hay que salir de la ciudad por la parte este y dirigirnos hacia el oriente del país, una vez que estemos afuera te responderé tu pregunta, pero por ahora vámonos que la policía puede venir de un momento a otro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En ese mismo momento, pero en un lugar totalmente distinto, específicamente en el principal cuartel policiaco de Las Vegas se encontraba un hombre que probablemente estaría cerca de llegar a los setenta años de edad, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio revisando algunos papeles, cuando alguien irrumpió en su oficina.

-¿Me mando a llamar, capitán?- se presentaba un hombre medianamente joven tal vez de unos treinta o treinta y cinco años, este sujeto era el mismo encargado de la operación de captura de Kyo e Iori.

-Sí, así es pase adelante sargento Li- decía el hombre sin despegar la vista de sus papeles y señalándole la silla que tenía delante de él, así que el otro entro y tomo asiento.

-¿Le gusta el café sargento?- dijo finalmente levantando la cabeza y mirando a su subalterno.

-Claro, a quién no.

-Sabe a mí me gusta tomar una taza de café por la mañana mientras leo un informe de misión exitosa, porque sé que los hijos de perra que cometieron atroces crímenes finalmente pagaran- le hablaba muy calmado –pero vengo y encuentro que todo mi departamento está lleno de inútiles, que no pudieron traer a dos sujetos que ya habían capturado. . .

-Pero señor vera. . .

-¡DEJEME TERMINAR!- le interrumpió exasperado –además sus agentes causaron destrozos por toda la ciudad y ahora están demandando al departamento.

-Pero capitán ellos son muy habilidosos, los perseguimos en autos mientras ellos iban a pie y aun así no pudimos atraparlos, casi no perecen humanos.

-Escúchame Sean, no quiero escusas, la opinión pública es importante para nosotros y por eso debemos atrapar a ese par lo más rápido posible o quedaremos como los tontos que fueron burlados por ellos, así que moviliza a toda tu gente ahora mismo, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, Capitán- y así se marchó de la oficina dispuesto a atrapar a ese problemático par.

¿Quién era él? pues era el sargento inspector Sean Li (se pronuncia Shon Li) de la policía de Las Vegas, encargado del operativo para arrestar a Iori y Kyo la noche anterior, un hombre de cabello negro, piel blanca y altura prominente, con padres de origen japonés, había crecido en los Estados Unidos, ahora era un exitoso policía, era quien tenía el mayor porcentaje de casos solventados en el departamento de la cuidad, era el detective por excelencia de la casa, pero ahora se había metido en problemas, al no pensar en tomar medidas especiales para la captura de los peleadores.

-'ahora que los conozco no los volveré a subestimar'- pensaba mientras caminaba a su propia oficina, reflexionando acerca de sus futuras acciones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado Benimaru había avisado la noche anterior a los padres de Kyo acerca de todo lo ocurrido, aunque no fuera mucho lo que supiera de la situación, así que ellos vendrían lo más pronto posible a la ciudad para enterarse de primera mano. Y ahora estaba el rubio junto a Shingo y Goro frente al lugar de los hechos, el cual se encontraba rodeado de una cinta amarilla que no permitía el paso, además de algunos policías.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Shingo.

-No lo sé Shingo, hay que pensarlo bien.

-Pero Benimaru, hay que ayudar a Kusanagi-san, tenemos que demostrar su inocencia.

-La verdad no sabemos si es inocente- opinaba Goro -en realidad cunado se junta con ese tal Yagami hacen desastres.

-Eso es cierto, pero aquí hay algo raro, además no creo que Kyo no hubiera previsto que podía pasar algo tan fatídico aquí- era el rubio quien hablaba.

-Es cierto, Kusanagi-san no mataría tantas personas a propósito, él es muy buena persona- los otros solo intercambiaron miradas y pensaron en lo ingenuo que podía ser el más joven.

-Si tú lo dices Shingo- le decía el modelo.

-En conclusión ¿qué haremos?- pregunto Daimon.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, vamos adentro del hotel- dijo dirigiéndose a donde se había realizado la ceremonia la noche anterior.

-Benimaru, no es momento para relajarse, tenemos que ayudar a Kusanagi-san.

-No es para eso Shingo- entonces apunto con el dedo a la entrada del edificio– ¿ves eso de ahí?, es una cámara de seguridad que apunta hacia el frente, es decir justo al lugar donde ocurrió la explosión, iremos adentro y pedimos que nos dejen ver la grabación, es simple.

-Brillante- alcanzo a decir Yabuki –eso será una lección para quienes acusen a Kusanagi-san tan injustamente- dijo mientras lanzaba puños al aire. Los otros dos solo suspiraron.

Y así los tres se adentraron en el hotel, e hicieron formalmente su petición a la oficina de atención al cliente, que los envió a la oficina de administración, que los envió a la oficina de la gerencia, y después de casi dormirse de esperar ahí, finalmente el gerente los atendió y los saludo cordialmente, todos entraron a su oficina y se sentaron para charlar más tranquilamente.

-Me han dicho que ustedes piden tener acceso a las grabaciones de una de nuestras cámaras ¿verdad?

-Si así es, dígame ¿para cuándo será posible nuestro acceso?, lo necesitam. . .

-Tenemos que hacerlo ya para ayudar a ayudar a Kusanagi-san- le interrumpió nuevamente Shingo, quien estaba demasiado ansioso.

-ejem- carraspeo el rubio para proseguir –como le decía lo necesitamos ya, es urgente.

-Bueno, lamento informarles que no será posible- respondió seriamente el gerente.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Por qué?- se molestó el rubio que hasta ahora había estado calmado.

-En primera señor Nikaido, es porque hay una investigación policial abierta, y la grabación podría ser evidencia directa de culpabilidad- su cara denotaba que disfrutaba complicarles la situación –además, aun de no ser así, no se los mostraría, por decisión de la gerencia- dijo mientras con el dedo índice señalaba el gafete que colgaba de su pecho, y se sonreía de placer al ver el disgusto de los otros.

-¡Escúchame!, mi maestro no es culpable de nada- Shingo estaba fúrico.

-Mejor vámonos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo- dijo el grandote. Y empezaron a dirigirse todos a la salida, pero cuando estaban cerca de irse, Benimaru se acercó al gerente que ahora estaba de pie frente al escritorio, y le susurro algo al oído.

-Escúcheme bien hijo de puta, ahora prepárese porque ya van dos que me hace, así ahora lo voy a joder y lo jodere en serio ¿entendió?- le hablo con voz calmada ero pesada, así se marchó dándole una ligera palmada de advertencia en la cara. Una vez afuera Shingo lo interrogo.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada importante, ya vámonos- Decía dirigiéndose a la salida, el joven castaño lo miro de manera interrogativa, pero no se dijo más camino al lobby.

Iban caminando hacia afuera, pero Benimaru no pudo evitar escuchar una pequeña conversación entre dos personas que estaban ahí.

-¿Cómo que no hay?- reclamaba uno.

-Lo siento señor, pero hablamos con los técnicos y dijeron que no había- se excusaba el otro.

-¿Y porque?

-No lo saben simplemente la cámara no funcionaba- esto llamo la atención del rubio.

-Esperen, escuchen eso.

-Escuchar que- preguntó Goro.

-Solo oigan- susurraba Benimaru disimulando que espiaba volteando hacia otra dirección y tomando una revista, acto que imitaron los otros dos.

-Revisamos todas las cámaras y funcionaban todas menos esa.

-¡Pero que conveniente!, funcionan todas menos la que necesitamos- procesaba la información un momento antes de proseguir –bueno sigue intentando, y avíseme si hay resultados.

-Como usted diga sargento Li- se retiraba para continuar su labor.

Los tres peleadores analizaban lo que acababan de escuchar, y hacían sus propias conclusiones.

-'Que extraño, justo esa cámara'- pensaba el rubio.

-Quizás fue afectada por la explosión- soltó de repente Shingo.

-No creo, la distancia a la que estaba era grande, además no había señales de daños en el frente, así que es improbable- respondió el rubio escéptico- creo que por ahora hay que averiguar quién es ese tal sargento Li.

-¡Excelente manos a la obra, hay que ayudar a mi maestro!- se emocionó Shingo.

-Creo que no podré hacer la visita a mi madre que tenía planeada- y finalmente se retiraron del lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Iori y Kyo seguían escapando, evadiendo cualquier posible peligro, como patrullas policiales y cámaras de vigilancia, ya que ambos eran muy escurridizos, todo estaba saliendo bien. Ahora ya habían salido de la zona principal de la ciudad, solo debían cruzar una zona residencial y estarían fuera. Se notaba mucha actividad policiaca por donde sea que fueran, definitivamente los estaban buscando, ellos eran el centro de atención en ese momento. Iba caminando por una calle abierta, con casas a ambos costados, el típico barrio estadounidense.

-¡Oye! es por aquí ¿cierto?- pregunto el castaño que lucía cansado de tanto correr.

-Eso creo.

De repente ven una patrulla venir hacia su posición como haciendo su rutina, eso los toma por sorpresa, ya que no ha escondites fiables en la cercanía.

-¡Oh no!, ¡¿Qué hacemos?!- Kyo veía el auto venir, y con ello una nueva persecución. Iori por su parte tampoco sabía que hacer hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Metámonos en esa casa de ahí!- dijo señalando una de las tantas.

Dicho y hecho ambos corrieron hacia la misma, con enérgico salto sobrepasaron el alto cerco y entraron. Para su mala suerte los policías se detuvieron frente a la casa, como su hubieran visto algo.

-Diablos, creo que nos vieron- susurraba Kyo –mejor entremos, porque si se acercan aquí podrían vernos fácilmente- el pelirrojo solo asintió.

Ambos entraron a esa casa, parecía no haber nadie en ella, al menos en ese momento. Pero aun así avanzaron sigilosamente para encontrar un escondite en el interior, en cuanto entraron pudieron apreciar el nivel de lujo de los interiores de la casa, mismo lujo que seguro tendrían las otras casas del vecindario.

-Vaya, increíble, tan solo mira esos muebles- decía Kyo observando los amplios sillones cubiertos con una fina tela color blanco.

-Sí, claro- respondía Iori sin mucho interés, observando todo el entorno –parece un desorden en lo que se refiere a estilo.

-¡¿Qué, a que te refieres?!

-Tan solo mira- le replicaba apuntando hacia unas sillas del fondo del salón, pero el castaño le cuestionaba que no entendía solo con la mirada –me refiero a que esto por ejemplo- dijo agarrando una silla- es estilo imperio, es decir, no queda con el resto de la sala que no pertenece a ese estilo.

Su compañero lo miro como confundido y se rasco la cabeza, manteniendo la misma expresión en su rostro.

-Entonces me estás diciendo que entramos aquí, huyendo de la policía lo mas apresurados que podíamos, a una casa que no conocemos, y donde debemos entrar con cautela ya que si alguien nos ve puede delatarnos ante la patrulla de afuera, e iniciarse una nueva y problemática persecución, que indudablemente terminara con nosotros en una celda con algún gordo pervertido, o peor aún con una sentencia que indique un fin a nuestras existencias, pero tú en lo que te fijas al entrar es si el estilo de uno de los muebles encaja con el resto.

-Bueno…eh…si lo pones de ese modo, pues si- dijo algo avergonzado al haber oído como lo dijo el castaño, ya que le sonaba algo ridículo, sobre todo saliendo de él. El otro lo miro con expresión indescifrable durante algunos segundos, para luego comenzar a carcajearse sonoramente sin contenerse, y no paraba aun después de varios segundos, todo esto ante la cara de enfado del pelirrojo.

-Puedo saber qué diablos están gracioso, imbécil- en estas palabras estaba tratando de contener la furia que amenazaba con salir, pero su compatriota no paraba de reír.

-Discúlpame, pero es que no te imaginaba como un tan pulcro decorador de interiores- dicho esto se tapó la boca y se volvió a hundir en su risa. Pero el Yagami se hartó de la situación, y se aventó hecho una furia hacia el Kusanagi, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y estrellándolo contra la pared más cercana, destrozándola y con ello parte de la sala.

-Ya enserio, no le veo lo gracioso maldito payaso- le dijo manteniéndolo contra la pared e intensificando el agarre que hacia contra el cuello del otro.

-Oye, cof, cof, cof, ya suéltame- el pelirrojo decidió que lo mejor era soltarlo al ver que el moreno se estaba poniendo rojo, y después cambiaba a morado, quería matarlo, pero no era el momento, al menos no aun. Entonces lo soltó, por consecuencia el castaño cayó forzadamente sentado sobre el piso de madera.

Después de esto, Kyo se levantó molesto, dispuesto a dar a su enemigo a muerte su merecido, ambos chocaron miradas y estaban por empezar con los golpes, cuando un ruido de algo cayendo al piso los obligo a voltear, ya no estaban solos.

 **Continuara. . .**

 **Notas:**

 **He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que espero sea de su agrado, sino escriban un review y díganme aspectos en los que desean un cambio, la crítica constructiva puede resultar muy útil para los escritores aficionados, esperen el próximo capítulo, y un agradecimiento a los que leen y de paso dejan su comentario.**


	5. ¿Inculpados?

**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen sino a SNK-playmore.**

En el capítulo anterior Iori y Kyo logrado escapar de la policía, que los perseguía sin descanso a través de toda la ciudad, sin embargo estuvieron a punto de ser atrapados en la movida, de no ser porque se metían a esconderse a una casa que estaba en el barrio. Por otro lado Benimaru, Goro y Shingo hacían de su parte para ayudar a Kyo, buscaban soluciones para demostrar su inocencia, pero en ello interfería el gerente del hotel, así que se iban clamando venganza, mientras también se plantaban la pregunta de quién era el tal inspector Li.

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Inculpados?**

Se escuchaba un ruido metálico, como un objeto pequeño cayendo contra el piso, eran unas llaves que aterrizaban sobre el piso de madera, justo al instante ambos peleadores voltearon por puro instinto hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido. Lo que vieron fue una chica con rubia cabellera, ojos azules y piel igualmente clara, con el clásico perfil gringo, mirándolos con una cara gran de sorpresa, ambos se quedaron observando a la chica igualmente sorprendidos como en un estado de shock, después de un rato sin reacción finalmente actúan.

-H…ho-hola- saludo Kyo con la mano.

Acto seguido, la chica reacciona y amaga con irse, pero el pelirrojo temiendo que sus intenciones sean las de delatarlos o revelar su ubicación a alguien, se mueve con gran agilidad para interponerse en el camino de la chica a la puerta, pero su alto e imponente porte asusta a la chica.

-¡No me lastimen, por favor!- la joven estaba realmente asustada.

-Tranquila, no te vamos a lastimar- el Kusanagi intentaba calmarla pero parecía inútil, ya que ella estaba al borde del llanto.

-¡Ayuda!- empezó a gritar, ante la desesperación de los dos peleadores- ¡AUXILIO, AYUDENME, AYUD…mmm!- Iori le tapó la boca con la mano debido a que el escándalo que estaba haciendo era mayúsculo. Ella forcejeaba intentando liberarse, sin éxito alguno debido a la fuerza de Iori.

-Silencio niña, no quiero lastimarte, pero si sigues haciendo tanto ruido tendré que hacerlo- mostro sus uñas afiladas y las poso muy cerca del rostro de la joven mujer, que pareció reaccionar a la amenaza, calmándose momentáneamente –así me gusta, relajada, eso está mejor.

-Dime, si él te suelta, ¿no gritaras?- a la pregunta hecha por el castaño, ella solo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza –suéltala, creo que está dispuesta a cooperar- su compañero obedeció.

-Bueno, jeje- soltaba una risita nerviosa -no diré nada a nadie, entonces me voy- lo dijo y salió corriendo disparada, pero una vez más Iori la sostuvo de la muñeca para evitar su huida -¡Auxilio, POLICIAAA!- pego otro desgarrador grito a los cuatro vientos, antes que le volvieran a tapar la boca de igual manera por segunda vez.

-ssshhh, silencio, ¿Qué no entiendes?- Kyo estaba al borde de la desesperación. En eso sintió otra presencia en la estancia, volteo la cabeza parcialmente para mirar de reojo la entrada, y ahí estaba, otra chica más; "Diablos, más problemas" pensó, pero esta dijo algo que lo dejo descolocado.

-Eh, ¿señor Yagami?- una suave y melodiosa voz resuena en el lugar, sorprendiendo al portador del magatama quien hasta ahora se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta tratando de sostener a la primera chica y no había notado a esa nueva persona en la habitación, en ese momento giro aun sorprendido para observar a quien lo llamaba –pero si, es usted- esa chica lo señalo con alegría, mientras el pelirrojo solo se quedaba absorto viéndola.

-Yagami, ¿acaso la conoces?- él no le hacía caso solo observaba a la chica con cara pensativa -¡Yagami!- insistía ante su falta de respuesta.

-Eso creo- advirtió no muy seguro de ello.

-Oye, explícate porque no entiendo lo que pasa aquí- le susurro Kyo al acercarse a él.

-¡Yo si lo conozco!- hablo suficientemente fuerte para que le oyeran –y sé que es inocente.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron ambos luchadores al unísono, sorprendidos ante sus palabras –pero y ¿tu como sabes eso?, lo de la inocencia- prosiguió el castaño con la misma expresión.

-Yo lo sé, y por cierto ¿podrían dejar a mi amiga?, les prometo que no dirá nada- en ese momento el pelirrojo que aun sostenía a la chica rubia, accedió a soltarla, debido a lo que había dicho la otra.

-Si vuelves a gritar ya sabes- el Yagami paso su dedo índice por el cuello como emulando un corte. La asustada chica solo asintió.

-Tranquilos no rebelaremos sus ubicación. Siéntanse calmados.

-Dime niña, ¿estás enterada de todo, todo lo que paso anoche?- cuestiono el Yagami.

-Lo estoy, las noticias en Las Vegas corren como pólvora, anoche todo se vio en los noticieros...- el ambiente era algo extraño pero el castaño decidió tomar la palabra.

-Si viste todo, ¿Por qué crees que puedes confiar en él, es decir, en nosotros?

-No lo sé- respondió sin más. "¿Sera que nosotros podemos confiar en ellas?" reflexionaba el Kusanagi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En ese mismo momento en otro lugar de la ciudad, se encontraban Shingo y Goro sentados reflexionando, estaban así desde hace buen rato, en eso entro Benimaru cargando una carpeta color manila en la mano.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido- opino el Daimon.

-Para todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir esto, lo fue.

-Benimaru, ¿Que traes ahí?-Pregunto el más joven.

-Información- respondió escuetamente.

-¿Información?

-Así es Shingo, esto nos guiara en nuestro camino para demostrar la inocencia de Kyo, o lo contrario, en caso de que sea culpable.

-¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

-Conozco a alguien, trabaja en la policía y logre que me ayudara con esto.

-¡Muéstrala entonces, vamos apurémonos!- al saber el jovencito que tenía posibilidades de ayudar a su maestro, se emocionó en gran manera.

-Calma Shingo, primero me serviré un par de tragos, me relajare, y hasta entonces revisaremos esto, espero que hayas entendido- el rubio procedió a hacer lo que dijo, mientras el castaño se quedaba haciendo un puchero.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bueno pero en fin, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Kyo alegremente.

-Oh, disculpe no me he presentado, soy Yoko, mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Kusanagi- mientras decía esto, hizo una reverencia al más tradicional estilo japonés. "Pero que famoso soy, todos me conocen" se enaltecía en sus propios pensamientos.

-Vaya, al parecer eres japonesa, ¿verdad que si?

-Madre japonesa, padre estadounidense, tomo lo mejor de ambos- sonreía abiertamente, mirando al pelirrojo de reojo a cada instante, el Kusanagi lo notaba, pero no decía nada solo observaba –ah, sí, esta es mi amiga Jazz.

-Hola- saludaba la chica rubia, con la mano desde la lejanía del otro lado de la sala.

-Saben, en las noticias solo hablan de ustedes dos y de los destrozos que han causado- decía la pelinegra.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, miren creo que ahora ustedes están en la tele- camino y tomo el control remoto que estaba en una mesa de centro, con el encendió la televisión, en donde se estaba dando el reporte de noticias en el cual justamente se hablaba del incidente de la noche anterior:

"Anoche aquí, en este casino que pueden ver a mis espaldas ocurrió el fatídico evento, donde murieron según datos preliminares una cantidad aproximada de cien personas que estaban en el edificio cuando el edificio estallo, a eso de las 11:30 pm la policía recibió el reporte de todo esto, por lo que se presume que todo paso unos minutos antes de esa hora, también se dice que un testigo reporto haber visto todo, y gracias a este testigo tenemos dos sospechosos, Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi, los cuales son los peleadores del famoso torneo de pelea, The King of Fighters, la inauguración del mismo se realizaría en el edificio del frente de este lugar, al parecer ellos salieron en algún momento de ese lugar, minutos antes de lo sucedido y se dirigieron aquí, no se saben más detalles pero extraoficialmente sabemos que podría estar relacionado con el ataque terrorista ocurrido recientemente a un senador por un grupo peligroso de origen aun desconocido, de ser así, si los sospechosos son encontrados culpables, se incurriría a la pena capital hacia ambos sujetos…"

Y el periodista continuó agregando datos de poca trascendencia para ellos, los cuales además eran otras suposiciones que parecían tan descabelladas como falsas, para después pasar a otras noticias.

-¡¿Cooperando con terroristas?!- Iori perdió los estribos y golpeo una pared dejando un hueco en ella -¡¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil?!

-¡Oye!, tranquilo el no dijo eso Yagami- Kyo intentaba mantener la calma, sin embargo en realidad a él también le molestaba en gran manera las palabras del reportero, sabiendo por supuesto que todo era una gran falacia.

-¿Ah, no?, según tu ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir entonces?

-Escucha, a mí también me jode que ese sujeto esté diciendo esas cosas, pero nosotros sabemos que no es la verdad así que mejor cálmate porque no arreglas nada con enojarte- por parte del pelirrojo solo recibió un gruñido de molestia y un cruce de brazos.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?- interrumpió Yoko tratando de aliviar la tensión que se estaba formando en el ambiente.

-No, gracias, creo que ya nos tenemos que ir, antes de que las metamos en problemas a ustedes también- se excusaba el Kusanagi, y se preparaba para salir.

-Yo si fuera tú, no haría eso- decía Jazz mirando desde la ventana hacia la calle.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntaba el castaño.

-Porque afuera veo muchas patrullas pasar, hay una enfrente justo ahora- decía sin dejar de ver hacia la ventana- deberían esperar a la noche para estar seguros, de noche no se ve casi nada y sería más difícil que los atrapen.

-No lo sé- meditaba Kyo, era posible que un operativo de captura de la policía sobre ellos se hiciera efectivo, pero también podían ser fácilmente detectados bajo la brillante luz de los rayos solares -¿Antes nos querías entregar y ahora eres amable?, sospechoso.

-¡Oye, ustedes estaban en mi casa que querían que hiciera, no los conozco, podrían ser secuestradores o peor, pero por seguirle el juego a Yoko les ayudare!

-¿Tienes cigarrillos?- preguntaba el Yagami con voz calmada.

-Bueno, debo tener alguna cajetilla por ahí, ¿Por qué?- respondió la rubia.

-Entonces quedémonos, creo que podemos esperar, a la puesta de sol nos vamos- decía manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados sin voltear la cabeza.

-"Vaya, tomara una decisión en base a la existencia de la mentada cajetilla, increíble", Kyo no sabía cómo actuar en relación a ello, lo que sentía era algo así como… incredulidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos la chica rubia le trajo los cigarrillos a Iori, y habían repartido una cerveza para cada uno, cuatro en total.

-Creo que iré afuera un rato… y me refiero al patio no al frente Kusanagi, así que cállate- se adelantó a la protesta del castaño. Dicho esto salió a fumar, probablemente toda la cajetilla al completo.

-Ese tonto, ojala nadie lo vea, por cierto ¿de dónde lo conoces?- pregunto el chico a la chica de cabello oscuro, para después empinarse la botella de líquido embriagante.

-Bueno, yo trabajo de aeromoza, y de vez en cuando él hace viajes, yo soy la primera en anotarme para servirle en su vuelo.

-¿Y… eso es todo, solo así lo conoces, no son amigos o algo?- eso sí que no era lógico pensaba él.

-Bueno él es muy serio, pero tiene no sé qué, que qué sé yo…- tenía una mirada de estar perdidamente enamorada y tiraba suspiros a ratos.

-Sí, claro, como digas- "que le pasa a esta chica, ¡¿con ese amargado, en serio?!" pensaba horrorizado con la forma que la chica reaccionaba al ser mencionado su rival; "además, soy más guapo que ese sujeto, tan solo con ver atractivo perfil, mis voluminosos músculos, personalidad única y demás, ahora que lo pienso podría competir en un concurso masculino de belleza y seguro ganaría, no habría rival para mi…" siguió divagando en sus pensamientos cada vez más alejados de la situación y la realidad, adentrándose en su ideal narcisista.

-El tipo ese es guapo pero creo que tú exageras Yoko, no es para tanto, a ti hasta te salen estrellitas en los ojos- opino la rubia, la pelinegra se sonrojó.

-Yo no dije en ningún momento que él me gustara.

-Jajaja, él te encanta, admítelo tú si que quieres- Jazz le hacía toda clase de gestos sugerentes con las manos a la otra chica.

-¡Deja de hacer eso, qué asco!

-¡Solo mírame!- continuaba haciendo lo mismo.

Y así se enfrascaron en una discusión entre ambas durante un rato, mientras Kyo solo observaba divertido las acciones de las chicas, viendo que eso iba para largo, decidió recostarse, acomodar sus brazos tras su cabeza y echar una pequeña siesta ya que llevaba casi treinta horas continuas sin dormir, en lo del evento, la huida y la persecución por la toda la ciudad, había olvidado el sueño, pero ahora que la adrenalina ya estaba de nuevo en sus niveles normales resultaba inevitable cerrar lentamente los ojos para finalmente caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Así que el tal Li se encarga de investigar- decía Goro viendo los papeles.

-Así es, él es el jefe de toda la investigación- le explicaba el rubio mientras estaba cómodamente sentado bebiendo de un vaso de vidrio con una sustancia amarillenta.

-¡Pero Benimaru ya deja de estar bebiendo esa cosa, que ese olor me marea!- decía Shingo tapándose la nariz con los dedos.

-¿Te marea dices?, creo que si te ofrezco un poco no te marearías ¿verdad?

-Tendría que probarlo, y luego te digo- le extendió un vaso esperando la bebida.

-Ja-ja de mi Whiskey favorito, jaja eres muy gracioso- tiro la frase con ironía –mejor concentrémonos en esto ¿sí?

-Sí, lo que digas- se cruzó de brazos con una cara de frustración.

-Bien, aquí dice que alguien alerto a la policía pocos minutos después de la explosión, fue una llamada anónima- el rubio leía la información del folder detenidamente -al parecer hay también un testigo, dijo haber visto toda la escena, y menciona la intencionalidad de las acciones de Kyo y el otro sujeto…

-¿Yagami?- preguntaba Shingo.

Si, ese- afirmo sin darle importancia -¿saben?, pienso que quien hizo la llamada y la que atestiguo podrían ser la misma persona.

-Eso es posible- opinó Goro.

-Pero, ¿y quién podría ser este sujeto? ¿Y porque incriminaría a mi maestro?

-¿Podría ser Kyo culpable?- decía Benimaru pensativo.

-No, eso es imposible, él es inocente, lo creería de no ser porque el mismo lo dijo.

-Creo que solo podremos saberlo si seguimos leyendo e investigamos quien es el señor misterioso…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Estaba teniendo un sueño placentero, un día de campo con Yuki, en medio de un hermoso campo de verde césped, era todo un vasto campo, el sol alumbraba el azul cielo, en definitiva era un verdadero paraíso; una tarde romántica con deliciosa comida era lo que podía verse en escena, charlaban animadamente, pero de repente el cielo oscurece y se nubla por completo, Kyo voltea hacia un lado, y en la lejanía del campo un grupo de ninjas enmascarados se acercan corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos, ve la cara de preocupación de Yuki y parecen demasiados enemigos, empieza a escuchar una extraña voz y se empieza a desesperar, pero de repente cae de golpe un inmenso alud de agua inundando todo._

Kyo se despierta sobresaltado, y percibe que su cuerpo esta empapado, además ya no estaba en un sillón sino en el suelo.

-Pero que… qué diablos está pasando aquí- decía todavía algo dormido observándose, luego levanto la mirada y vio al pelirrojo con un balde en la mano y una sonrisa que indicaba culpabilidad-¡TU!

-Bueno, no despertabas, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo sin pena alguna, el castaño muy furioso encendía su fuego levantándose en posición de lucha –calma, es hora de irnos, ya anochece- Kyo no le quedo de otra, así que resignó, y también empezó a caminar a la salida.

-Interrumpiste un sueño que estaba teniendo, primero era hermoso- sonreía al recordar la sonrisa de Yuki, pero se puso serio cuando recordó lo siguiente –pero luego se volvió un poco… extraño- el otro sin mirarlo, solo asintió con la cabeza sin darle importancia a sus palabras- ¿y tú no duermes o qué?

-No demasiado- le respondió sin voltear la mirada aun. Al ver que a su par no le interesaba lo que decía, Kyo ya no dijo nada, pero se quedó pensando todavía en ese extraño sueño, ¿acaso significaría algo?

Estaban por salir de la casa para irse de una vez, cuando las chicas los interceptaron e intentaban evitar que ellos salieran.

-¿Acaso, ya se iban?- decía la rubia Jazz interponiendo su cuerpo entre ellos y la puerta, mientras Yoko estaba a unos pasos hacia un lateral de la misma.

-Ah, sí, te agradecemos la hospitalidad, ya nos tenemos que ir, pero de verdad, gracias por todo…- Kyo hacia una reverencia pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-Todavía no se pueden ir- zanjó ella.

-¿De que estas hablando niña?- la confrontó Iori molesto.

-Pero que maleducados son ustedes, todavía no han pagado por nuestra hospitalidad- decía ella sonriendo socarronamente causando molestia en ambos chicos.

-Ya se me hacía sospechoso este par de chicas, ahora van a extorsionarnos- decía el castaño apretando los dientes.

-No es extorsión, solo es un pequeño favor- replicaba ella sínicamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- la chica solo le miraba con lascivia y mordía su labio inferior -¡RESPONDE!- Iori ya perdía la paciencia.

-Oye Jazz, no tienes por qué hacer esto- le llamaba Yoko que hasta ahora se mantenía apartada.

-Tranquila, yo sé lo que hago.

-¿Y bien que nos pedirás?- decía resignadamente el Kusanagi. Una amplia sonrisa cubría su cara, en definitiva no presagiaba algo bueno.

-Es simple, una simple cosa…

 **Continuara. . .**

 **¿Qué es lo que quiere Jazz?, ¿Qué hay con el testigo?, ¿Lograran Iori y Kyo finalmente escapar de la ciudad?, ¿Qué pasará después? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Dejen review y opinen si les gustan los OCs, si es así extendería su participación, de lo contrario la cortaría prontamente de la historia, opinen en general y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Atravesando el desierto

**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen sino a SNK-playmore.**

En el último capítulo el "dúo dinámico" continuo con sus incesables peleas, además conoció a un par de extrañas chicas llamadas Yoko y Jazz que les ayudaron a esconderse y evitar ser encontrados por las autoridades, además supieron acerca de las mentiras que se decían acerca de ellos en las televisoras, Kyo tuvo un extraño sueño con significado desconocido. Al final de la tarde cuando intentaban irse, fueron abordados por las chicas para pedirles algo…

Mientras tanto el equipo de Kyo continua investigando y tratando de descubrir el misterio que envuelve aun todo esto.

 **Capítulo 6: Atravesando el desierto.**

-Vamos, no hay moros en la costa- el castaño indicaba el camino a su par pelirrojo. Seguido de eso Iori arranco el automóvil negro a gran velocidad, para salir del callejón en el cual estaban estacionados. Ambos estaban ya hartos y ahora se encontraban al fin saliendo de Las Vegas, condujeron durante unos diez minutos y ahora se encontraban navegando a través de una carretera, la cual era un único y solitario camino que pasaba justo al centro del gigantesco desierto que ahora tenían que recorrer para alejarse definitivamente de ese lugar.

En ese momento ninguno sentía deseos de hablar a pesar del aburrimiento y el largo trayecto que se venía por delante, ambos recordaban el trauma de la noche anterior, pero al instante borraban eso de su mente. Iori seguía conduciendo, pero Kyo aún tenía sus dudas.

-Ahora, ¿me dirás a donde diablos vamos?- pregunto al fin Kyo desde su posición en el asiento de copiloto.

-A Southtown- respondió tajante sin desviar la mirara del camino.

-¡¿A Southtown?! ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer allá?-Kyo no le encontraba la lógica de ir hasta allá, pero el Yagami no respondía, solo mantenía la mirada fija en el camino, a pesar de que el tráfico en esa calle tan recta era igual a cero –En serio no entiendo que te propones Yagami.

-¡Oye!, solo piensa, iremos a investigar un poco acerca de todo esto.

-¿Investigar? ¡¿Investigar qué?! Si todo paso en esta ciudad es lógico que sea más fácil encontrar información en este lugar, de seguro los culpables deben andar por ahí en las calles disfrutando de la vida y riéndose felices por que seremos nosotros los que terminaremos en la silla eléctrica y no ellos- replicaba con un cierto enojo con solo pensar en la posibilidad.

-Mira, esta situación lo he analizado detenidamente muy bien, lo que me llevo a tener ciertas sospechas acerca de ciertas cosas y de hecho, la noticia que vimos donde nos culpaban me ayudo a fortalecer mis hipótesis- el Kisangani lo miraba atentamente, esperando a que continuara –creo que alguien planeo todo esto, y esperando el momento apropiado ha logrado inculparnos de toda esta mierda.

-Sí, la verdad me parece muy lógico, pero la pregunta es ¿Quién?- a esta pregunta Iori se mesó la barbilla.

-La verdad tengo unas cuantas ideas, después de lo que he visto, creo que la noticia podría tener razón en algo.

-¿En qué?

-Los terroristas podrían estar inmiscuidos en todo esto-dijo sonriendo de la lado.

-¿Tú crees?- ante la duda, el otro solo asintió con la cabeza -¿Cuál es tu base para decir algo así? A mí me suena un poco emm… ridículo.

-Es instinto, algo muy propio los Yagami- a Iori le importaba un bledo su clan o su herencia, pero no perdía oportunidad de hacerse ver superior, sobre todo porque si algo era él, era instinto puro.

-Oh, interesante me acabas de aclarar una duda, porque hasta ahora yo pensaba que los únicos que seguían el instinto antes que la razón eran los animales- le hablo sarcástico, lo cual enojo al pelirrojo soltando un gruñido de molestia, para deleite de Kyo –pero ahora sé que los Yagami también, oh pero espera, podría ser que eso los acerque más a ser animales, eso explicaría su comportamiento tan salvaje…

-Dime, ¿acaso planeas morir tan rápido?, parece que lo pides agritos- con molestia lo encaro, pero la expresión de satisfacción y la risilla de burla del castaño le colmo la paciencia, así que soltó el volante y le agarro el cuello con las dos manos.

-¿Qué haces?, agarra el volante, idiota- hablaba con dificultad mientras con las manos agarraba los brazos de Iori intentando inútilmente de zafarse del agarre –no seas tonto, cof cof, agarra el maldito volante- su cara ya empezaba a cambiar de color por la falta del preciado oxígeno, mientras el automóvil en el que ambos se conducían, amenazaba con salirse de la carretera, zigzagueando de un lado a otro.

-¡Ahora si jajaja!- Iori se reía como maniático -¿Quién es el animal? ¡¿QUIEN ES EL PUTO ANIMAL?! Jajajaja- no paraba de reírse como todo un desquiciado.

…

Mientras tanto un policía, se encontraba estacionado a unos de los laterales de la carretera, era mala idea pasar todo el día bajo el sol del desierto, pero ni modo.

-Si amor también estoy esperando a verte esta noche…si ya se, ya se…no como crees…yo también-hablaba a través de un auricular, cuando ve un auto negro aproximarse, pero hay algo extraño en su marcha, algo no está bien –Amor te llamo después, creo que tengo que arrestar a un par de borrachos, nos vemos.

Estaba él apunto de encender la sirena de la patrulla, cuando ese automóvil negro dio un giro brusco y se estrelló contra un cactus que estaba junto al camino.

-Diablos, esos borrachos ya se mataron- y así inmediatamente bajo del auto y fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a verificar la situación dentro del auto chocado, lo cual era difícil por los vidrios polarizados, estaba ya a solamente un par de pasos del automóvil negro cuando en ese instante una inmensa explosión carmesí surgió del interior de la cabina del automotor, el impacto de esta hizo que saliera volando unos metros, desmayándose al momento de la caída, pero como si eso no fuera suficiente, algo o más bien alguien le cayó encima, casi destripándolo.

-Te dije que tomaras el volante- gritaba alguien desde el auto, era Kyo, pero no se visualizaba por el humo.

-¡Cállate!- gritaba Iori levantándose después de que la explosión lo había mandado a volar, aunque por suerte su caída había sido amortiguada- ¿y este quién es?- decía mirando en quien había caído.

-No te quejes, que le caíste encima, verifica que este respirando, o si no nos agregan otro homicidio más- decía el castaño acercándose.

-¡No puede ser, es un maldito policía!- lo señalaba frunciendo el ceño.

-¡oh, no!, será acaso que nos estaba siguiendo.

-No lo creo, lo que pasa es que en este maldito país hay policías hasta en las alcantarillas y debajo de las camas.

-Sí, es cierto, pero aun así, lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí.

-Y dime genio, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso, si tú despedazaste el auto?- le reclamaba con rabia, mientras señalaba lo que quedaba de carro después de la explosión.

-¡Oye, oye, espera solo un momento!- decía acortando distancia -Quien aquí tuvo la culpa fuiste tú... -le reprendía pegándole en el pecho con el dedo índice.

-¿Acaso ese fuego anaranjado era mío...- le devolvía el toque.

-¿Acaso fui yo quien se pasó de animal y me agarro de ahorcar a la gente porque sí...

-¿Acaso fui yo quien se puso a provocar a diestra y siniestra...

Y así continuaron discutiendo y acusándose mutuamente, lanzándose la responsabilidad porque ninguno quería aceptarla, los piquetes con el dedo se empezaban a convertir en puños cuando Kyo noto un movimiento a la espalda de Iori.

-Espera- le susurro deteniendo el pleito, y señalando hacia el lugar donde yacía el pobre policía, que empezaba a volver en si –mira está despertando- si los miraba podría descubrir su identidad, y tendrían otra persecución.

Pero Iori se lo tomo con calma, dio un par de pasos hasta quedar parado junto al policía, lo observo ahí, y solo soltó una patada tan fuerte en el rostro del desafortunado hombre que mando el policía a dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo y caer profundamente dormido, y talvez con toda la mandíbula rota.

-Vaya, realmente eres sutil para todo- le soltó Kyo con sarcasmo –bueno da igual, vámonos antes de que pase cualquier cosa más.

-¿Con que auto, si ya solo hay pedazos?- le pregunto con molestia y cansancio.

-Pero que mala suerte- y se reía entre nervioso y desinteresado.

-¿Por qué me habrá tocado a mí con este idiota, por qué?- se ponía a preguntar a la nada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-No te importa- Kyo sabía que hablaba mal de él, lo podía asegurar, e iba a reclamarle, pero el otro se fue de nuevo con su caminado de zombie.

-¿A dónde vas, acaso atravesaras mil kilómetros de desierto caminando?

-¿Y que si lo hiciera? Yo no soy un mimado como tú, hasta le temes a insolarte por un poquito de sol- le respondía sin detener su andar y sin voltear la cabeza.

-¡¿Un poco de sol dices?! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio caminaría en un desierto como este a medio día, tienes que ser muy, pero en serio te lo digo muy, muy pendejo para hacer algo así!

En lo que Kyo hablaba, Iori se había subido y había encendido el auto patrulla.

-¡Oye!, ¿Qué haces, acaso la vas a robar, estás loco?- Iori estaba acelerando el motor.

-Te subes o te quedas, esa es tu decisión, así que apúrate y deja de estar ahí parado como un idiota- parecía que hablaba en serio. Kyo sin más opción corrió a subirse en el asiento del copiloto.

-En serio Yagami, te lo digo, todas estas afrentas y ofensas las voy guardando y te las cobrare más tarde, recuérdalo, porque te conviene- le advirtió sereno, pero la molestia se notaba en su rostro. Ante esto el Yagami solo sonrió de lado, porque eso garantizaba un duelo a futuro.

Y así, recorrieron el desierto en la patrulla policial el resto de la tarde haciendo paradas ocasionales para evitar sobrecalentamiento del motor, y turnándose en el volante para evitar a lo máximo el agotamiento, ninguno de los dos hablaba más de lo necesario, el calor era totalmente desesperante, era para morirse. En el caso del frio ninguno de los dos tenia problema, porque aun con nieve era agradable, además podían calentarse con sus respectivas llamas, pero el calor en definitiva era otro cuento, totalmente agobiante.

De esta forma fueron hasta ya muy tarde, sin embargo, el tanque obviamente no es eterno, por lo cual la gasolina se agotaba a poco, debido a ello tuvieron que parar en una estación de servicio, claro, con alto riesgo.

-Ve tú a pedir la gasolina- le dijo el pelirrojo sacando unos billetes de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, estando aun sentado en el asiento del piloto.

-¿Yo? ¿Y yo por qué?, creo debes ir tu- le regreso el dinero de manera brusca.

-¡Ve y déjate de idioteces, además yo estoy poniendo el dinero!- le devolvía la bola molesto.

-¡Si es por eso no hay problema, lo puedo poner yo!- empezó a revisarse los bolsillos con molestia.

-¡No entiendes que no se trata de eso! Evidentemente a mí me reconocerán al instante, pero tú con esa gorra es más difícil que lo hagan.

-Creo que olvidas que el campeón y famoso aquí soy yo- decía envaneciéndose una vez más.

-Eso no importa, para estos gringos eres solo un chino más, creo que nos ven a todos los orientales como si fuéramos iguales.

-Bueno, es cierto, ellos no distinguen Japón de China, pero no olvides que no soy el único con esas características, porque también tú eres japonés.

-Pero no todos tienen un cabello rojo de color tan intenso y precioso como el mío.

-Pues usa la peluca que te dieron esas chicas y deja de hablar tonterías de una buena vez.

-¿Sabes qué?, voy a tener que obligarte.

-Inténtalo si puedes maldito loco. Veremos que logras.

-Hare público lo que paso anoche con esas chicas.

-¡No lo harías!, además eso nos afectaría a ambos- su voz era de preocupación evidente.

-Me he quedado sin más opciones, además tú saldrías peor parado que yo, así que rétame- su mirada era retadora y la voz firme, aparentemente hablaba en serio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Quiero el tanque lleno- Kyo había ido a la caseta de cobro de la estación tapándose parcialmente la cara con la gorra. No podía creer el truco sucio que utilizo para obligarlo, no era justo.

-Como diga, señor- el empleado procedió a hacer lo correspondiente, mientras el castaño hacia lo posible por no ser descubierto, por suerte para él, la luz del sol ya era escasa y además la gorra le ayudaba. Después de unos segundos el empleado ya había terminado.

-Aquí tiene su cambio.

-Gracias- Kyo estaba por marcharse cuando la voz del empleado lo detuvo.

-¡Oiga!, no lo conozco de algún lado- esto lo dejo frio, pero prefirió mantener la calma, y despejar el área rápidamente.

-No lo creo- dijo sin darle el rostro, esto le pareció muy sospechoso al hombre pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de esperar a que la gasolina cargara en el tanque el Kusanagi subió al automóvil.

-Vámonos rápido, el sujeto de la caseta casi me reconoce o quizás lo hizo, no lo sé, además hay unos sujetos en aquel lugar que se nos quedaron viendo, tal vez ellos si nos identificaron- dijo señalando a un lateral del automóvil, donde a unos treinta metros había un puñado de sujetos en motocicletas, con sus vestimentas de cuero y demás.

-Tranquilízate Kusatonto- arranco el carro y emprendió marcha mientras hablaba –te vieron subirte a este auto, así que deben olvidarse de eso.

-O pueden pensar que lo robamos, lo cual sería cierto- finalmente habían salido de nuevo a la carretera y se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia el este.

-Eso me recuerda que tenemos que cambiar de auto pronto, o podrían rastrearnos, creo que solo correremos a la siguiente ciudad y ahí tomaremos otro.

-¿Sabes?, me siento un verdadero criminal, golpeando policías, robando autos y todo eso.

-Si tú lo dices- en eso notaron un ruido, se acercaba cada vez más, era como de un automotor o quizás dos, o talvez eran varios. Para su sorpresa cuando voltearon hacia atrás, encontraron que eran perseguidos por el grupo de motociclistas que habían visto antes.

-Déjalos pasar, no creo que molesten- dijo Kyo calmado. Pero en eso escucharon golpes atrás, cuando lo notaron ya estaban rodeados de motocicletas, uno de ellos rompió una de las ventanas traseras. Y todos ellos empezaron a hacer escándalo.

-Decías- el pelirrojo dijo con reproche, mientras su compañero solo encogía los hombros.

Los sujetos esos seguían molestando sin parar, gritando toda clase de insultos y demás. Terminaron rompiendo el vidrio de la ventana del conductor.

-¿Quieren jugar?, pues les daré su juego- Ante esto Kyo se abrocho el cinturón y se hizo bolita en su asiento.

Iori furioso empezó a madrearse a las motos a través de hábiles movimientos con el automóvil, algunos caían en el camino, pero eran quizás demasiadas motos y viendo ellos preocupados la situación, prefirieron pinchar las llantas de la patrulla, para según ellos agarrarlos en tierra.

-¡Grandísimos hijos de la remilputa que los pario!, nos pincharon- el auto se iba deteniendo y tenía dificultades para manejar, así que el Yagami prefirió detenerlo de una vez, y de un salto los dos peleadores descendieron de él rápidamente de un salto. Los motociclistas que eran probablemente un par de decenas, bajaron de sus motocicletas muy cerca, a menos de diez metros de ellos.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa malditos idiotas?- esta vez Kyo fue quien los elogió. En frente uno que parecía ser el jefe fue quien respondió.

-¡Cállense, los malditos policías solo merecen morir!- las palabras dichas con odio fueron apoyadas por un coro de voces e insultos que decían cosas como: "Odiamos policías", "Jodanse" o "Ustedes están muertos"- ¡atáquenlos!

-Imbéciles- dijo Iori para sí, todos los pandilleros corrieron hacia ellos, pero ambos permanecieron estáticos en una posición calmada, pero cuando estuvieron ya muy cerca, ambos se movieron rápidamente, evitando la embestida de algunos. Iori tomo a uno de ellos del cuello y lo levanto tendiéndolo en el aire con solo una mano, apretó su cuello, al mismo tiempo que evitaba las embestidas de otros tantos, en cuanto vio al tipo desmayado, aventó su humanidad contra otros que lo atacaban, tirándolos contra el suelo.

Mientras, Kyo derrotaba a uno tras otro con pasmosa facilidad, repartía tundas, golpes, manotazos y algunas patadas a todos los que le rodeaban, manteniendo una actitud engreída y confiada completamente, más de lo normal ya que no veía competencia alguna. Iori seguía golpeando gente por aquí y por allá, ni siquiera se esforzaba nada, a algunos les daba rasguños para que dejaran de molestar, los dejaba derramando sangre a chorros a pesar de la poca fuerza que ponía en ellos. Debido a esto, todos empezaron a sacar armas, cuchillos y pistolas.

-¡Oye, Yagami! Creo yo puedo dejar más de estos inconscientes que tu- le decía en manera de desafío.

-¿Estas retándome Kusanagi?, créeme que te arrepentirás de eso cuando te gane- le tomaba la palabra.

Después de eso, debido al espíritu de rivalidad, ambos se deshicieron de los sujetos a gran velocidad.

-Llevo nueve…- afirmaba el castaño. Mientras no dejaba de repartir piñas.

-Yo once…- respondía el otro, quebrando las costillas de un desafortunado.

-Doce…- le aumentaba.

-Catorce…

-¡Dieciséis!- dijeron al unísono, en cuanto ya no veían a nadie en pie, bueno a uno, el jefe –"El final boss es mío"- pensaron ambos.

-¡Oh, maldición!- el jefe saco una enorme escopeta y la disparo, pero ambos lanzaron una llamarada que detuvo el disparo y además dejo en mal estado a ese pobre.

-Ja, fácil- dijeron ambos.

-Creo que tenemos nuevo transporte- se subieron a las motos.

-Así es- y se fueron ya más relajados, continuando su camino.

 **Continuará. . .**

 **Bueno aquí está el sexto, quizás creen que falto algo pero más adelante diré que paso esa noche traumática, dejen sus Reviews y cuídense mucho.**


	7. Por la noche

**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen sino a SNK-playmore.**

El capítulo anterior estuvo plagado de problemas para el par protagonista de la historia, que intentaron cruzar un desierto entero y tuvieron que entre tanto noquear y evitar matar a un policía, robar una patrulla, luchar por evitar ser descubiertos y partirle la madre a una pandilla de motociclistas que estúpidamente los confundieron con policías.

 **Capítulo 7: Por la noche.**

Después del conseguir sus nuevas bebes, las cuales eran una Harley-Davidson XL1200N Nightster

y una Sportster 883 roadster, ambas negras como la obsidiana y totalmente impecables, en definitiva eran una hermosura que cualquiera quisiera tener, sobre todo si son gratis; los dos chicos gozaban de la brisa fresca que les proporcionaba el desierto nocturno, habiendo dejado temporalmente el calor atrás, esta pegaba contra sus rostros, y provocaba que sus mechones de cabello revoloteasen rebeldemente a unos cuantos centímetros sobre sus cabezas como si quisieran escapar lejos, mismo que sucedía con sus ropas, muy especialmente con las camisas, totalmente manchadas de sangre y aun humedecidas de sudor, provocado por el intenso calor del día.

La brisa no se sentía como una suave caricia ejercida por una delicada mano, sino más bien todo lo contrario, era fuerte como los azotes de un látigo que daban justo en la cara, pero eso no interesaba, ya que ellos no le tomaban la más mínima importancia, porque lo que en ese justo momento reinaba era la paz sobre ellos, sentían tranquilidad, era como si el correr del aire se llevara consigo todos los problemas, era como un pequeño escape a ellos mismos, era un simple olvido, porque a pesar de su situación de difícil solución, ahora eso parecía lo de menos.

Pero la ensoñación tenía que terminar, ya era tarde y tenían que descansar, por suerte para ambos, pudieron distinguir a la lejanía un hotel de paso, justo al lado del camino; una vista rápida basto para que pudieran ponerse de acuerdo. Transitados unos quinientos metros más, se detuvieron y estacionaron las motocicletas, estaban justo en frente de su lugar de destino, bajaron de 'sus' motos, y se pararon para observar la locación, no se veía para nada lujoso, ni tampoco muy higiénico, pero, aun así parecía un lugar acogedor, verlo de frente hacia recordar esos hoteles que siempre pueden verse en las películas de vaqueros, incluso las puertas frontales eran de vaivén, hechas de madera, a media altura, puestas al más puro estilo del viejo oeste.

Y así se quedaron ahí parados solo observando el frente durante unos minutos, explorando los alrededores con la mirada, hasta que finalmente esta quedara perdida en la nada, siempre los dos en total silencio, mientras el viento arenoso del árido desierto soplaba con suavidad, provocando asimismo un ligero silbido.

-¿Ya lo has notado?- Iori era quien interrumpía el silencio después de varios minutos, aun con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué cosa?- respondía Kyo de igual manera, sin moverse ni un poco.

-Aquí, en este lugar no parecen haber torres telefónicas ni nada que se le parezca- ante esto Kyo volvió a observar con sorpresa a su alrededor, y tal como el pelirrojo dijo, parecía no haber nada, estando el panorama tan despejado, aunado a iluminación que otorgaba la luna, la cual se veía especialmente grande y plateada esa noche, y estaba en su cuarto menguante, era posible para la vista, tener un larguísimo alcance, pero para ninguna dirección se distinguía nada que no fueran la edificación que tenían en frente, o un par de cactus que sobresalían de la superficie.

-Tienes razón, eso significa que muy seguramente no hay líneas de teléfono ni celular disponibles por aquí cerca.

-Y probablemente tampoco internet, porque tampoco veo ningún receptor para ello- embozó Iori una discreta sonrisa.

-Lo cual significa que aquí están aislados y no reciben mucha información del exterior- dijo el Kusanagi sonriendo abiertamente –lo más seguro es que no saben nada de lo pasado en los últimos días.

-No podemos darlo por sentado, pero da igual, entremos de una vez y veamos qué es lo que pasa- empezaron a caminar lenta y tranquilamente, y así entraron sin más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Así que no saben nada, eh?

-No, y como podríamos saber eso.

-!Mira niña, no te quieras hacer la lista porque te irá mal!- la voz intimidante del policía tenía cierto efecto en ella pero lo disimulaba bien, manteniendo la mirada fija en la de él, retándolo.

De repente alguien entraba a la sala interrumpiendo. La sala era un cuarto de interrogatorio totalmente blanco con una mesa metálica en el medio.

-Ya basta agente, retírese, yo me encargaré- decía el recién ingresado con una voz autoritaria y sin establecer contacto visual con nadie.

-P-pero sargento…- intentaba excusarse el agente de policía, pero con voz nerviosa.

-¡Retírese!- le interrumpía.

-Sí, señor-aceptaba con evidente enojo y frustración, pero antes de salir, la chica rubia le sacaba la lengua a modo de burla, a lo que el gruñía y salía azotando la puerta, por esto mismo el sargento fruncía el ceño. La habitación quedaba en silencio durante algunos segundos, con el sujeto revisando unas carpetas y el par de chicas reacomodándose en su asiento. Hasta que una de ellas decidió preguntar.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- la de negra cabellera y rasgos orientales cuestionó tímidamente. Después de una breve pausa el sujeto se decidió a responder.

-Todavía no- dijo sentándose en una silla frente a ellas, sin dejar de leer su carpeta- pero si me responden unas preguntas tal vez puedan irse pronto.

-Ya se las respondimos a ese tipo gordo que acaba de salir- volvió a hablar la rubia.

-Pero, no a mí- al decir esto finalmente levantó la mirada- déjenme presentarme, soy el inspector Li, según tengo entendido son las señoritas Jazz y Yôko, ¿cierto?- ellas solo asintieron a lo que él dejo la carpeta sobre la mesa y se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento -supongo que saben porque están aquí- no hubo respuesta, solo silencio –tomare eso como un sí, entonces les hare las preguntas que corresponden. Primero díganme donde estuvieron anoche.

-En nuestra casa, ¿dónde más?- contesto Jazz groseramente y con molestia, su amiga solo negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, y ¿había alguien más con ustedes dos?- el policía se mantenía totalmente inexpresivo.

-No solo nosotras- respondió Yôko, tratando de ser más cordial, pero sonando realmente nerviosa.

-¿están seguras de eso?- pregunto el hombre de manera suspicaz, lanzando una mirada inquisitoria hacia ambas.

-Por supuesto- se apresuró a responder la chica gringa tratando de parecer muy segura de sí misma cuando lo decía.

-Pero que extraño, porque tengo unos reportes que dicen que hubo testigos que vieron a dos sujetos con ustedes- dijo agarrando otra de las carpetas y lanzándola al otro lado de la mesa, mientras las chicas tragaban saliva.

-Debe haber algún error no tengo idea de que está hablando- de nuevo Jazz trataba de parecer segura, pero la voz delataba su nerviosismo, y casi podía olerse la mentira.

-El informe es claro señoritas, las menciona a ustedes, su dirección y además ustedes no tienen forma de refutar los hechos- él sonreía complacido, ellas se habían quedado sin respuestas, estaban en jaque –entonces empiecen a hablar, para que así solucionemos esto lo más rápido posible- pero ellas mantenían la cabeza agachada, como resistiéndose a revelar cualquier cosa que supieran; viendo esto, el sargento se acercó a ellas un par de pasos- escúchenme, pero escúchenme bien, ser cómplices de terroristas no les conviene para nada, ¿saben lo que eso significaría para ustedes? Serian enjuiciadas, probablemente se pudran el resto de sus jóvenes vidas en la cárcel, además serian siempre recordadas por este incidente y aunque no vayan a la cárcel, la acusación será suficiente para que no puedan volver a conseguir trabajo en ningún lugar por el resto de sus vidas- suspiro e hizo una pausa para ver las caras de ellas, las cuales estaban como de entre miedo e indecisión, ambas se tensaban ante el hecho de sentirse observadas -¿es eso lo que quieren? Yo creo que no, lo único que tienen que hacer es decirnos lo que saben y todo quedara olvidado, podrán irse sin ningún problema, así que repetiré mi pregunta, ¿había alguien más con ustedes dos?- las chicas no sabían que debían responder, así que intercambiaron miradas en busca de la respuesta correcta, mientras el Sargento Li solo esperaba ahí parado pacientemente. Las dos chicas pensaban cada una por su parte acerca de qué decir; Jazz por su parte no tenía idea que camino agarrar ahora, pero Yôko fue más lista y dio una buena solución temporal.

-Tengo sed, ¿no tiene agua mineral?- dijo Yôko improvisadamente, a lo que el pobre Sargento casi se cae de espaldas.

-¡¿Agua mineral?!- grito del disgusto, ¿acaso se estaban burlando o qué? Él les planteo su problema y sus salidas, sin embargo parecía que ellas no querían cooperar, pero hizo uso de su paciencia, y tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo exhaló, con lo cual logro calmarse un poco -dime niña ¿oíste lo que les dije antes?

-Sí, discúlpeme pero es que tengo mucha sed- se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa, a lo que el policía frunció el ceño, mientras pensaba en lo mal mentirosa que era esa chiquilla.

-Bien, ya que, no hay de otra- se resignó haciendo apego de su paciencia nuevamente, por lo cual caminó varios pasos hasta llegar a una de las paredes del cuarto, la única que no era blanca sino negra y parecía de vidrio –Tráiganme un agua mineral- hablo hacia la pared, claro desde afuera había todo un equipo que escuchaba todo lo que adentro se decía -¿Y tú quieres algo?- dijo girándose y preguntándole a Jazz.

-Un café estaría bien.

-Entonces también tráiganme dos cafés, porque esto va para largo- mientras, las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas.

-Jazz, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntaba la gringo-japonesa con visible preocupación.

-Tranquilízate Yôko, ellos no tienen nada contra nosotras, lo único que vieron fueron dos sombras escabullirse de nuestra casa, ¿crees que eso prueba algo? Claro que no, lo único que sabemos es que estuvieron ahí ayer y les dimos el auto, pero nada más, que les digamos eso no les va a gustar, nos van a mandar a la chingada a las dos, y a ese sujeto no le va a importar un ápice que pase con nosotras- le susurraba tratando de convencerla.

-¿Y si nos descubren?

-No nos van a descubrir, además ahora somos cómplices de esto y prefiero no arriesgarme, solo no hables, ¿de acuerdo?- la otra solo asentía con gran duda en su faz.

-¿Qué tanto hablan?- interrumpía Sean.

-Nada- se apresuraban a responder al unísono. A lo que él solo las miraba tratando de escudriñarlas.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que entre los múltiples policías que escuchaban desde afuera, había uno que vigilaba al par de chicas con especial énfasis y que además procuraba mantener controlado al sargento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en uno de los tantos restaurantes de Las Vegas, se encontraba en uno de los lugares más céntricos, uno de esos que son abundantes en lujosos detalles, platos y bebidas caras, no era para cualquiera, solo para quien pudiera pagarlo. Era un restaurante estilo europeo, este destacaba no solo por sus menús, sino también por la ambientación de interiores y exteriores, el techo estaba hecho de vidrio polarizado a un color azulado, decorado con hermosos motivos y los laterales adornados con altas columnas que parecían hechas de mármol, un suelo de caoba de tonalidad oscura y las mesas circulares en el centro, cubiertas con manteles blancos. Todas las personas que se alcanzaban a ver en las mesas estaban elegantemente vestidas.

Una de las mesas era ocupada por un sujeto que bebía vino de una copa, lo hacía de una manera delicada, que delataba asiduidad a las costumbres y los estándares de estos círculos sociales, hasta que llego otro a sentarse justo en frente de él. Ambos vestían apropiadamente para el lugar en el que estaban, uno de ellos tenía un traje de etiqueta, mientras el otro usaba un traje azul oscuro con varias medallas condecorativas colgadas al pecho.

-Vaya, si llegaste, bienvenido- le decía dejando la copa de la que bebía sobre la mesa, para luego tomar otra más y la botella –¿te gustaría tomar una copa?

-No sé si deba, porque si estoy vestido así, es debido a que estoy en servicio- decía el otro tratando de rechazarla, por más ganas que le dieran. Mientras el otro llenaba la copa lentamente provocando que su acompañante siguiera la bebida con la mirada, como incitándolo.

-Calma, solo será una, además este es de una excelente cosecha- decía el rubio alzando las cejas en repetidas ocasiones.

-¿De qué año?

-Es del setenta y siete- decía sonriendo y extendiéndosela.

-Bueno, está bien, haré el sacrificio, además será solo una- finalmente la agarro, y la empezó saborear, sentía al embriagante liquido correr lentamente de su boca a su garganta- está muy bueno, normalmente prefiero la cerveza a bebidas finitas, pero este definitivamente vale la pena, tal vez pueda comprarme uno para después, ¿Cuánto te costó?- le preguntó estando un tanto risueño.

-Como mil doscientos- le respondía como si no fuera nada, pero esto provoco la vuelta a la realidad para el castaño, que casi escupe lo que en ese momento tragaba. Sabía que con su sueldo no le alcanzaba para tales lujos.

-Está bien, vamos al grano, tu no me has invitado aquí, porque seamos amigos ni nada de eso y además no soy de venir a restaurantes para ricachones donde un plato vale más que mi paga de todo un mes, así que dime Benimaru ¿Qué es lo quieres?- pregunto estando mucho más serio.

-Bien, de acuerdo, lo que sucede es que necesitamos ayuda en cierto asunto y…

-¿Necesitamos?- le pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Sí, lo que sucede es que Goro, Shingo y yo, estamos cooperando para un cierto asunto…-hizo una pausa y su acompañante solo esperaba a que continuara.

-Pero ¿Qué asunto es ese?- le daba un mal presentimiento, mientras, Benimaru se pensaba bien lo que estaba por decir.

-Estamos, bueno, investigando acerca de lo del atentado- la reacción del otro no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Lo del casino?!¿Qué están locos o qué? eso a ustedes no les compete- le casi-grito en tono de reproche.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, ¿no has visto que tratan a Kyo como si fuera un criminal?- le decía susurrando y acercando la cabeza.

-¿No han pensado que tal vez si es culpable? Cuando se junta con Yagami, entre los dos hacen siempre muchas estupideces, además la policía ya se encarga del asunto- le respondía igualmente en un tono casi susurrante.

\- Es cierto que entre los dos hacen de las estupideces más impresionantes que he visto, pero ¿Qué pasa si no es culpable? Ellos dan por hecho que sí, siempre y cuando se mencione la palabra terrorista es seguro que lo pondrán por culpable- le miraba de una manera casi suplicante- vamos ayúdame Coronel Jones- ver al engreído de Benimaru pidiendo ayuda de esa manera le ablandó a Ralf el corazón.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo dime que es lo que quieres y veré si puedo ayudarte de alguna manera- esto hizo al rubio sonreír.

-¡Oh, de verdad te lo agradecería a sobremanera!- el rubio estaba feliz por la disponibilidad de ayuda.

-Pero, exactamente ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- preguntaba Ralf agarrando la botella para servirse otra copa.

-Lo que me serviría es un hacker, uno muy experimentado y que pueda obtener acceso hasta en el más complicado de los sistemas, solamente sería eso por ahora.

-Creo que tengo a tu hombre, o bueno, más bien mujer- decía soltando una ligera risilla- en fin, yo te llamaré mañana para que nos veamos donde yo te diga- se levantaba de la mesa y se disponía a irse, pero regresaba y tomaba la botella de vino que aún estaba sobre la mesa –me llevaré esta, creo que es lo justo, y no olvides que después de esto me deberás un favor, nos veremos.

Finalmente Ralf abandonaba el restaurante ante la atenta mirada de Benimaru que sonreía complacido, había logrado su acometido, aunque aún faltaba lo más complicado del asunto, pero eso se encargaría mañana, resuelto eso, se encargaba de empinarse lo último del vino que le quedaba en su copa.

-¿Con que una señorita?, será interesante- se decía a si mismo acerca de las palabras que el mercenario había mencionado momentos antes.

Mientras Ralf afuera empezaba a caminar hacia su hotel, ubicado a varias cuadras de distancia, pero también se cuestionaba acerca de lo que acababa de hacer, reflexionaba sobre ello, "mejor que el comandante no se entere de esto o estaré en problemas, pero no pude resistirme, mi sentido de la justicia me guía, quiero investigar esto a fondo, necesito estar seguro de toda la situación y recolectar todos los datos posibles, además que este favor que me deberá, podré cobrármelo más tarde".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Aquí es, pase adelante

-Muchas gracias- el Kusanagi entraba a la habitación, la cual era ciertamente humilde pero tenía lo necesario para pasar la noche. Había una cama, probablemente fuera el sueño y el cansancio, pero se veía muy cómoda; las paredes cubiertas con sombreros y demás adornos que parecían unas antigüedades; y una mesita con lámpara de lectura. No había necesidad de más.

-¿Le gusta?- preguntaba el hombre que como usualmente pasa en estos pequeños negocios, que siendo el dueño, era quien hacía casi todas las funciones de los distintos empleados del hotel.

-Supongo que será suficiente para la noche- le respondió aun observando detenidamente el cuarto.

-¿No necesita algo más, como una sábana o algo?- la actitud del hombre era muy servicial.

-No, no se preocupe todo está bien, no necesito nada por ahora.

-Bien, ¿cree que su amigo necesite algo?- "¿Amigos? Este hombre está loco" Kyo solo se encogió de hombros y dijo que no sabía –entonces creo que más tarde enviare a mi hija a ver si necesita algo- "si yo fuera usted no dejaría sola a mi hija con ese depravado" pensó el castaño –que descanse.

-Sí, igual usted- se despidió con la mano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de al lado, estando en total oscuridad, Iori no podía conciliar el sueño, acostado en la cama sin camisa, a pesar del cansancio que su cuerpo sentía y que este le pedía un urgente descanso, su mente estaba en otra cosa. Al ver esta situación decidió pararse y dar un par de vueltas a la habitación, tal vez eso le ayudaría y con ello le daría sueno. Pero después de unos minutos caminando en el mismo lugar se aburrió y se empezaba a cansar de todo esto, pero en eso miro que junto a él, había una ventana, a través de ella estaba entrando de lleno la luz de la luna, a Iori le parecía que la luna siempre se veía preciosa y le gustaba apreciarla, y justo eso hizo.

Manteniéndose recostado en uno de los laterales de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados, miraba celosamente el cielo estrellado, pensando en lo que harían ahora, el pelirrojo siempre era calculador, mantenía la cabeza fría en situaciones como esta (Bueno, a veces no), no dejaba que las situaciones lo sobrepasaran, quizás excepto cuando se trataba de Kyo, "Kusanagi" el nombre le retumbaba en la cabeza, por un lado quería salir de la habitación e ir a darle muerte ya mismo, sin embargo, sabía que eso no era lo que convenía en este momento, pero en cuanto se deshicieran de toda esta chorrazón de mierda en el que estaban metidos, llegaría su hora.

Pero pensando eso se preguntó a si mismo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería matarlo? No estaba seguro el porqué, ya que aunque habían muchas razones, ninguna parecía ser suficiente, si pensaba en la rivalidad e historia de los clanes, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo; si recordaba en la humillación que había sufrido en el primer encuentro entre ambos podía ser una razón, de no ser porque esa pelea le parecía tan distante, es más, casi ya no la recordaba; tal vez podría ser que su razón de actuar fuera demostrar algo, demostrar que era mejor, no solo a el mismo sino a su padre y al resto del mundo. Su padre llevaba muchos años muerto pero su sombra aun lo perseguía, aun recordaba los entrenamientos, las palizas, las burlas, porque el, de su padre nunca recibió besos sino insultos, nunca recibió abrazos sino golpes, incluso dudaba que ese monstruo fuera su padre, nadie trataría a su hijo de esa manera, a un niño, pero a veces la vida es muy injusta, y así es como es, algunos nacen con estrella y otros nacen estrellados, y eso era en parte lo que a él le molestaba de Kyo, que toda la vida había recibido todo directo a la boca, no era más que un mimado, mientras el terminaba medio muerto después de las golpizas que recibía, aunque cuando creció finalmente pudo superarlo y el mismo le dio una gran paliza a su propio padre. En la actualidad no podía ya quejarse del estilo de vida que llevaba, aunque a veces resultara ser tan depresivo llevar su estilo de vida.

Toda esa reflexión lo había estresado aún más, ahora se sentía un poco irritado, lo mejor era tratar de relajarse, por lo que se aventuró a sacar el último de los cigarrillos que le quedaban en la bolsa, lo mira con lastima, como queriendo no hacerlo, pero finalmente se decidió a encenderlo, claro con una llama purpura que salía de su dedo índice. La sensación del humo recorriendo su camino hasta los pulmones y de vuelta, parecía una de las sensaciones más asquerosas del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo tan gratificante y relajante, que resultaba difícil de resistirse a dar la siguiente calada, tras haber absorbido varias bocanadas se pudo sentir más tranquilo.

Regresando al problema, no estaba seguro a quien podrían contactar por información, no es que no haya a quien preguntar en Southtown, es decir, es una ciudad llena de matones y mafiosos, y si realmente el asunto tenía que ver con los tales terroristas, seguro sería información "publica" pero pocas fuentes son realmente fiables. Después de pensarlo realmente bien, barajeaba un par de nombres que de una u otra manera podrían ser de utilidad, pero ¿y después qué? La policía no confiaría en el testimonio de un criminal cualquiera sobre todo si eran algunos de los que tenía en mente, las pruebas tenían que ser contundentes o el plan no funcionaria.

Pensaba en que tal vez debió haber huido de ese maldito país cuando pudo, pero para un hombre honorable eso no era opción, tenía que limpiar su nombre, porque aunque no lo parezca, Iori Yagami destacaba por su cualidad de honorable, empezando por las batallas donde prefería por mucho tener desventaja antes que tener ventaja. Estuvo varios minutos más, divagando en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que ya solo se chupaba los dedos.

-Diablos, se acabó- tiro por la ventana la mini colilla que quedaba del cigarrillo sin importarle lo que esta, aun semiencendida, pudiera causar.

Parecía ya muy tarde pero no estaba seguro de la hora que era, no sin reloj, pero de todas formas el sueño no venía aun a él. Pero repentinamente escucho un suave toquido en la puerta que conectaba el cuarto con el exterior, pero decidió no atender, seguro era el viejo dueño del hotel. Sin embargo, insistieron tocando con un poco más de fuerza.

-¡Váyase, no moleste!- grito rudamente para que lo dejaran en paz de una vez.

-Es servicio al cuarto señor.

La voz que oyó no fue la del hombre, sino una fina voz femenina. Así que por mera curiosidad decidió ir a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo se encontró con una hermosa joven de ojos color miel y cabello castaño, parecía que probablemente iba llegando a sus veinte, era realmente una preciosura, a la que vio detenidamente. Ella por su parte al verlo ahí, sin camisa se sonrojo de inmediato, aunque intento ocultarlo, él lo noto y sonrió por ello, volviendo a su pensamiento esa idea de "soy irresistible".

-Eh…bueno, y-yo, este...- ella misma se trababa al hablar, lo cual la puso aún más nerviosa, mientras Iori alzaba la ceja, aunque por dentro no aguantara la risa – mi padre me mando a ver si necesita algo- logro al fin articular. Él se lo pensó por unos momentos, y se dio cuenta de lo oportuno de la situación.

-Solo una caja de cigarrillos- pidió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. A esto ella asintió y se fue, volvería pronto. Iori solo la vio alejarse mientras 'analizaba su retaguardia'.

-Que conveniente, esto se pondrá interesante- sonreía abiertamente de manera perversa, mientras se relamía los labios y pensaba en esa chica de manera impensable (creo que ya saben lo que sigue aquí).

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kyo se había acostado con el objetivo de dormir, y le sucedía lo mismo que al pelirrojo, no podía lograrlo; tenía las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza, y veía hacia el techo, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía cerrar los ojos, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza para ello. En definitiva extrañaba a Yuki y temía mucho lo que ella pudiera llegar a pensar con las noticias que le llegaran. Verse envuelto en toda esta situación le hacía sentirse extraño, le hacía pensar acerca de lo que tenía en su vida, porque parecía que lo perdería. Su cómoda vivencia, donde el hacia lo que quería se estaba viendo interrumpida, incluso le entro una repentina gana de estudiar.

Por momentos se preguntaba si podría confiar en su rival, no estaba muy seguro y es por ello que tenía que hacer su propio plan de salida, por si no todo salía como él lo esperaba. Algo que se le vino a la mente fue Benimaru y sus otros compañeros, pero la idea fue borrada inmediatamente, porque en primer lugar era riesgoso intentar contactarlos, además ellos tal vez no podrían hacer mucho, eso era lo que pensaba el Kusanagi, pero también noto que sus opciones eran limitadas, sim embargo, algo muy cierto es que la traición del Yagami era poco probable porque a pesar de todo, él también estaba metido en el problema, además eso no concordaba con su perfil, al menos a su forma de ver las cosas.

De repente su circunloquio mental se vio interrumpido por un ruido que se repetía de manera periódica, era suave pero constante y audible, parecían pequeños golpecitos, era difícil identificar la procedencia, pero de repente este comenzó a aumentar su velocidad, y aumento aún más, y más. Hasta que hubo un punto en que el ruido fue acompañado de… ¿gemidos? Si, en definitiva eran gemidos. Como el sonido se había hecho más fuerte era fácil averiguar de dónde venía.

-Solo espero que este idiota de Yagami no nos meta en problemas- se dijo a si mismo al averiguar que lo que había escuchado provenía de la habitación de al lado, que es donde el mencionado 'dormía', Kyo ya suponía de que se trataba todo el escándalo.

Con esto no había podido evitar recordarse de la noche anterior en casa de las chicas, su experiencia un tanto traumática, pero también placentera.

 **Flashback**

-Ya se me hacía sospechoso este par de chicas, ahora van a extorsionarnos- decía el castaño apretando los dientes.

-No es extorsión, solo es un pequeño favor- replicaba ella sínicamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- la chica solo le miraba con lascivia y mordía su labio inferior -¡RESPONDE!- Iori ya perdía la paciencia.

-Oye Jazz, no tienes por qué hacer esto- le llamaba Yôko que hasta ahora se mantenía apartada.

-Tranquila, yo sé lo que hago.

-¿Y bien que nos pedirás?- decía resignadamente el Kusanagi. Una amplia sonrisa cubría su cara, en definitiva no presagiaba algo bueno.

-Es simple, una simple cosa…- los mantenía en suspenso al mismo tiempo que los miraba a ambos.

-¡Pues habla mujer!- grito un muy enojado Iori.

-Una noche…- hubo silencio ante sus palabras, ambos la miraron con una expresión que quedaba entre la curiosidad y el miedo –esta noche de ustedes dos con nosotras, todos.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- el castaño reaccionaba con gran sorpresa y enojo –estás loca.

Pero por su parte Yagami se lo tomo con más calma, lo sopeso unos segundos. Estas chicas no le parecían de lo mejor, pero…

-Siempre y cuando no me hagan tener contacto con él- dijo señalando a Kyo –aceptaré.

-Excelente- se acercó Jazz provocativamente a Kyo y lo rodeo a modo felino, cuando lo hubo hecho empezó a besar su cuello, a lo que él estuvo por ceder, pero la tomo y la alejo, ella lo miro con extrañeza.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, tengo novia y no puedo traicionarla- decía recordando a su chica.

-Ya cállate Kusanagi, y dale lo que quiere- gritaba Iori, para después acercarse a la pelinegra y besarla brusca pero apasionadamente, a lo que ella se derretía como mantequilla, disfrutando del momento. Kyo solo observaba incrédulo la acción del pelirrojo.

-Vamos relájate muñeco- le dijo la rubia agarrándolo otra vez y susurrándole al oído- solo es diversión, además ella nunca se enterara, claro a menos que tú le digas- el moreno sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, se lo volvió a pensar, esta chica no era fea, además nadie se iba a enterar, sería solo un ratito, pero no, no podía, ese no era su estilo, se debatía con si mismo si debía o no, pero las caricias que estaba recibiendo finalmente lo hicieron desistir, luego sonrió de manera arrogante.

-Sí, tienes razón, además no tengo opción ¿verdad?- le miraba ahora de manera picara.

Acto seguido empezó a besarla con fuerza, mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Iori hacia lo mismo a Yôko, empezaba a acariciarle los senos suavemente, ella solo soltaba ligeros gemidos de placer, se tomaba su tiempo para hacerlo, hasta que empezó a extraer la blusa, ¿Creen que lo hizo con delicadeza? No, claro que no, sino más bien lo hizo de un tirón, la volvió a besar pero esta vez con aun mas deseo que antes, a lo cual ella correspondía, ella se sentía como en el cielo, ya que esta llevaba siendo su fantasía desde hacía mucho, y ahora se estaba cumpliendo.

Por otro lado Kyo seguía discutiendo consigo mismo, pero esta vez porque tenía dos grandes y redondos problemas enfrente, debía comenzar con alguno primero. Después de algunos segundos más de calentamiento, repentinamente Jazz se paró dejando a Kyo extrañado, camino hasta el otro sillón en donde se encontraba la otra pareja. Tomo la cabellera pelirroja del chico y lo condujo hasta su pecho, el cual aún era cubierto por un sostén, pero ese no duraría por mucho ahí. El chico con sus manos inquietas no pudo evitar bajar las por la espalda y mas allá, a lo que ella sintió puro placer.

Mientras, Kyo estaba comprendiendo que ahora esto era una especie de _Swinger_ , se acercó a la japonesa y también siguió con el juego. "esto será una fiesta" se dijo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Su recuerdo se vio interrumpido, cuando escucho un grito venir desde la ventana. Se aproximó a la misma y resulto ser que el dueño del lugar clamaba por ayuda a gritos, la razón era evidente, un enorme montículo de hojas secas y leña que estaba demasiado cerca de la edificación, se estaba quemando y parecía que la enorme llamarada que se había formado llegaría pronto al edificio.

El Kusanagi no dudo en saltar por el marco de la ventana para ir a intentar ayudar.

-Señor, ayúdeme por favor- suplicaba el hombre. El castaño lo observo un momento y vio que el fuego estaba empezando a incendiar la pared del edificio.

-Debemos apagarlo rápido.

-La manivela del pozo esta atorada y no puedo sacar agua- le dijo con desesperación señalando el lugar donde se encontraba. Al verlo, Kyo corrió, noto que el pozo estaba tapado con cemento, la única salida un pequeño tubo que se encontraba justo arriba de una cubeta, hizo fuerza por mover la manivela, sin embargo por más que lo intentaba no se movía.

-Maldición, esto no funciona- puso sus manos sobre el tapón de cemento y con una enorme llamarada, esta se despedazo, luego con la máxima rapidez posible ató la cubeta a una cuerda y la tiro al pozo. En segundos corrió y tiro el cubetazo al fuego.

-¡Oiga, ¿Qué está esperando?, Ayúdeme!- el hombre, que se había quedado estático reaccionó y con otra cubeta cooperó para apagar el fuego.

Una cubeta tras otra continuaban intentando apagar el fuego, que por momentos parecía crecer, sin embargo, el esfuerzo de Kyo era constante y tardaron un par de horas en apagarlo, pero al fin lo lograron. El daño no era grande, la pared estaba un poco quemada pero todo lo demás estaba bien.

-Uff, es un alivio, no sucedió nada grave, gracias por su ayuda joven- dijo sonriente el viejo, pero Kyo estaba sentado en la arena, jadeante y sudando.

-No tiene que agradecer- le dijo con dificultad- que habré hecho para tener tanta mala suerte en tan pocos días- esto último lo dijo para sí mismo.

Después de cansarse de esa manera, Kyo ya no tuvo problemas en dormir, y así el resto de la noche paso en total tranquilidad, al menos para él, porque en el otro cuarto…

En la mañana siguiente, tanto Kyo como Iori, se levantaron lo más temprano que pudieron y se preparaban para salir, sin equipaje por que no llevaban nada.

-Bueno fue un gusto, adiós- Kyo se despedía mientras Iori solo caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la salida.

-Oigan esperen no han pagado- al oír esto, ambos se congelaron en sus lugares, pagar, ese era un pequeño detalle que habían olvidado totalmente. Ambos se revisaron las bolsas en busca de algo de dinero, pero apenas tenían un par de monedas y una pelusa en ellas. Kyo volteo a ver a Iori en busca de una esperanza, pero este solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo cuánto le debemos buen hombre?- dijo el moreno intentando sonar muy cordial. Y justo en ese momento la hija del viejo paso por ahí.

-Hija, mira ya se van estos muchachos- dijo con una sonrisa señalándolos. Ella solo asintió como nerviosa- por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?, hubo un pequeño problema y no te encontré, me preocupe mucho por ti- al decir esto, ella se tensó al igual que el pelirrojo, Kyo creía saber la razón, lo que se le vino a la mente fue el escopetazo que podrían recibir del viejo en el peor de los escenarios.

-Bueno, solo es una noche, en dos cuartos, más una caja de cigarrillos, díganme cuánto dinero llevan- les dijo viendo la cara de duda de ambos muchachos con respecto al pago.

-Bueno, honestamente, no mucho- le mostro solo el par de centavos oxidados que llevaba en su bolsa. Casi todo lo que llevaban lo habían ocupado en gasolina. El hombre observo lo que el Kusanagi le mostraba y no pudo evitar que una expresión furiosa se formara en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que cargaba disimuladamente una escopeta tras su pequeño mostrador.

-¿Solo eso es lo que tienen?- pregunto con vos neutral, pero que parecía que contenía algo de molestia.

-Bueno, pues si- el moreno estaba bastante apenado. Iori desde atrás solo miraba con gran indiferencia.

-Creo que tendremos que hablar seriamente- dijo mientras terminaba de cargar el arma, dándole el tirón.

Continuara…

Bueno aquí tienen una nueva entrega que espero sea de su agrado, debo decir que este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, sin embargo siento que no pasó nada importante en el, aquí solo hubo un poco de lemon ligero, espero haberlo hecho bien, y que les haya gustado, pero ya que, lo bueno (eso espero yo) viene en los próximos capítulos en los que desarrollare un poco más la trama y nuevos personajes tendrán algunos minutos en los reflectores.

Cualquier cosa, si les gusto, si no, si tienen sugerencias, háganmelas saber a través de un review, a cada uno lo tomare en cuenta.


	8. En tren

**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen sino a SNK-playmore.**

 **Capítulo 8: En tren.**

Ridículo, así era como se sentía, porque él era el gran y poderoso líder uno de los clanes más legendarios de todo Japón, quien era temido por sus enemigos, adorado por las mujeres, el terror de aquellos a quienes se enfrentaba y por cuya piadosa mano terminaban por llegar al otro mundo. Pero si alguien lo viera ahora toda esa reputación de chico malo e irreverente, se iría al caño, y no es que le importara demasiado, sin embargo la situación que estaba atravesando era simplemente humillante.

—Frieguen más fuerte o no le saldrá toda la mugre —el viejo exigía en tono autoritario, al parecer eso lo hacía sentirse realizado, se sentía en control.

"Maldito viejo" pensó Iori y solo apretó la mandíbula al escucharlo, realmente tenía ganas de dejar sellada la cara de ese viejo con sus nudillos, lo miro de reojo con una mirada fúrica, noto su molesta sonrisa y también la de su hija que estaba a un lado mirando mirándolos, a él y a Kyo, parecía que ambos se burlaban de ellos, o eso pensaba el Yagami, después volteo hacia la dirección de Kyo, el cual solo seguía lavando platos sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, eso le hizo enojarse aún más.

—Espero y pronto hayan terminado, porque aún tiene mucho que hacer —les dijo justo antes de salir de la habitación. Lo mismo que haría su hija, no sin antes dejar un mensaje al pelirrojo.

—Cuando termines te esperare en mi habitación —le casi susurro al oído en un tono sensual, en definitiva indicaba hambre y deseo. No hubo reacción por parte de Iori, solo siguió a lo suyo sin voltear para encararla.

Espero un momento más pero la paciencia se había acabado, tiró un plato con toda su fuerza contra el piso, el estruendo provoco finalmente la reacción del castaño, quien frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pero qué diablos haces pedazo de idiota? —lo confronto enojado por su acción.

— ¡¿Qué hago yo?! Más bien ¿Qué haces tú? Estamos aquí haciendo tonterías, mientras deberíamos habernos ido desde hace horas —le gritaba con enojo —pero no podemos irnos porque tú eres un niño bueno —cargo su voz con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

— ¡Oye! Si alguien aquí tiene derecho a quejarse soy yo, estuve toda la noche cargando baldes de agua y sin embargo no digo nada —le espeto su actitud, aunque el mismo se sentía algo tonto, después de todo él había ayudado al viejo la noche anterior hasta el cansancio y hasta ahora no le reconocía nada por eso, hasta parecía aprovecharse de su amabilidad —por cierto ¿dónde estuviste cuando todo esto pasaba?

—Eso no te importa —esa respuesta le saco una risilla al castaño.

—Eres un hijo de tu madre, ya te ganchaste a esa chica —ese comentario no le agrado nada al pelirrojo, así que solo gruño y volteo a otra dirección para acomodar platos en un estante. Después procedió a limpiarse y secarse las manos ante la mirada de su par.

—Eso tampoco te importa, solo es una perra como tantas otras en este mundo —empezó a caminar hacia afuera con pasos calmados y las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Adónde vas, no hemos terminado de lavarlos?

—Agrégalo a la lista de cosas que no me importan —Kyo frunció el ceño aún más con evidente molestia ante sus palabras —ya me canse de esta porquería, así que me voy y si me voy yo solo no me interesa, si quieres puedes quedarte a lavar los malditos baños.

Kyo pensó que quizás Iori tenía razón, a pesar de todo Kyo había decidido a quedarse, ¿Por qué? Porque de vez en cuando sentía esos impulsos por hacer justicia, eran esporádicos y no muy comunes, pero justo hoy en la mañana le dio uno, por lo que decidió quedarse a pagar la deuda con el viejo, y el muy ingrato los puso a lavar platos, y quien sabe qué cosas más los pondría a hacer después. Al pensar todo esto, se llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era ir detrás de Iori y dejar temporalmente su afán por el bien hacer.

—Espera, cambie de opinión, vámonos —lo alcanzo rápidamente y se fueron al lugar de estacionamiento de las motos, donde se quedaron parados junto a ellas por un momento.

—Te diré una cosa, ya estoy cansado de tonterías —Iori saco un cigarrillo de su bolsa y lo encendió con su fuego maldito —así que iremos directo a una ciudad que se encuentra muy cerca de este lugar, abordaremos el tren, que nos llevara a tres estados lejos de aquí y eso nos dejara más cerca de nuestro objetivo.

— ¿Y tú como sabes esas cosas? Ah, por supuesto, te lo dijo la perra —pronuncio las últimas palabras con burla, la forma en que lo dijo incluso le saco una leve sonrisa a Iori.

—Vámonos —contesto con evasiva, eso lo decía todo, lo delataba.

—Tienes suerte que el viejo ese no se enteró o te vuela la parte que más te duele de un escopetazo —como invocado, el viejo salió echo un demonio, con una escopeta en la mano les apunto, se veía muy molesto, eso les tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué diablos hablaste? —el castaño solo se rasco la nuca con pena.

—Bastardo, como te atreves a robarte la inocencia de mi hija —el disparo tomo desprevenidos a ambos, sin embargo reaccionaron salvándose por poco de el cumulo de perdigones, no así la moto de Iori, que produjo un ligero estallido y dejo solo una enorme llamarada en el lugar de la moto.

— ¡Maldito viejo, esa era mía! —definitivamente quería rostizarlo, pero por suerte Kyo evito que lo hiciera.

—Olvida eso idiota, vámonos súbete —le ofreció subirse en la suya, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba las revoluciones del motor. Iori, sopesando la situación llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era irse ya, así que de un salto subió a la moto de Kyo, en cuanto lo hizo, la moto salió disparada. Con mucha suerte lograron evadir el par de escopetazos que siguieron al primero. Momentos después ya estaban fuera de alcance, y solo veían a sus espaldas a la diminuta figura de del anciano, saltando furioso y gritando groserías.

— ¡Su hija es una perra! —grito por ultimo Iori.

— ¿Cómo diablos se dio cuenta? —preguntaba Kyo.

—Y yo que sé, debí haberlo matado.

De esta manera ambos se alejaban con dirección a oriente, donde los esperaba su ferrocarril. Con Iori disgustado y reclamándole a sus espaldas por cosas que él no hacía caso, Kyo no hacía más que pensar, tenía dudas de como abordarían el supuesto tren sin ser notados, nunca lo admitiría pero tenía temor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Ya se está tardando bastante.

—Es cierto, se supone que es militar, debería estar a tiempo ¿o no?

—Vamos amigos tengan paciencia, ya vendrá —Benimaru dio un sorbo a su bebida, en esta ocasión estaban en unas mesas de un parque público, un ambiente no muy grato para el rubio, pero ese el lugar establecido por Ralf.

Alrededor había cúmulos de personas, en sus mesas y en las cercanías, todos charlaban animadamente, y por suerte para ellos nadie notaba su presencia por el momento. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato más, cada uno en sus pensamientos, preguntándose porque ese sujeto tardaba tanto y además a quien traería con él. Benimaru pensó en el momento en el que le dijo que era mujer, así que ya tenía en mente quien podría ser.

Esperaron por varios minutos, parecía que no vendría, pero en ese momento tocaron a hombro a Shingo, lo cual atrajo la atención de los tres.

— ¿Qué tal? —saludo Ralf con una alegre sonrisa.

—Al fin llegas —reclamo Yabuki, en parte era broma, pero también estaba un poco molesto por tanta espera.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué forma de saludar es esa? —al decir esto lanzo una carcajada al aire.

—Mi estimado, veo que ya empezaste a alegrarte el día desde temprano —insinuó el rubio.

—Todavía no tomo nada hoy si es lo que insinúas, tampoco soy tan borracho —la incredulidad de todos se notó en sus rostros.

—La botella que te llevaste apuesto a que opina distinto —remarco Benimaru con ironía.

—Muy gracioso —todos rieron al comentario —como sea, ya traje a quien querías.

— ¿Quién es…

—…y dónde está?

A Ralf le causo gracia como Shingo y Goro se complementaron, aunque se escuchaba su impaciencia, viniendo de esos dos era por demás gracioso por el hecho se ser tan distintos tanto física y como emocionalmente.

— ¿Qué adonde dicen? Pues aquí —entonces pudieron notar que junto a él había una chica, pero hasta ahora no habían reparado en su presencia. Ella solo hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza como saludo.

—Oh, lo siento no le había visto señorita, ¿puedo invitarle a algo? —se excusó Benimaru y la vio con una mirada galante.

—Qué tal si mejor vamos a un lugar más privado — sugirió el coronel.

—Conozco un lugar, vamos — Benimaru se levantó dejando un par de billetes sobre la mesa. De lo que no se percataron es que eran vigilados por alguien que les seguía cuidadosamente cada paso.

De esta manera todos siguieron al rubio, en autos separados se fueron de ahí. La camioneta militar seguía al deportivo del rubio. Después de unos minutos llegaron a lo que parecía ser un rascacielos. Dejaron los autos en el parqueo y subieron siempre detrás del rubio. Nadie preguntaba nada, así que la militar intuía que el resto ya sabía que era ese lugar. Llegaron a un piso de oficinas, pero el lugar por alguna razón parecía estar vacío. Paseo sus hermosos ojos azules, los cuales hacían juego con su cabello, por el sitio, observo a su alrededor y pudo ver en los cristales de los cubículos una inscripción.

— ¿Con que Nikaido corp. Eh? —musito Ralf con suficiente fuerza para ser oído, igualmente con curiosidad.

—Es de la familia, pero por suerte para nosotros, hay un retiro corporativo o no sé qué, y no van a estar por algunos días —Benimaru recordaba a su tío que aunque buen empresario, también muy perezoso y le encantaba tener salidas largas con la empresa, finalmente llegaron al lugar que deseaban, la sala de conferencias. Todos se sentaron en la mesa.

—Bien señorita Heidern, ¿esta lista? —la mencionada saco una laptop de su mochila y asintió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¿Esta seguro que eso es lo que vio? —el hombre asentía con dificultad.

—Si sargento, eran ellos, al principio no podía verlos pero, alcance a identificarlos antes de desmayarme.

—Gracias entonces, esto será de mucha utilidad —sin más se llevaron en la camilla al pobre policía convaleciente.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer, señor? —pregunto otro de los oficiales, ante la pregunta, el sargento policiaco se quedó pensativo durante algunos segundos antes de dar una respuesta definitiva.

—Seguiremos la carretera al menos hasta la línea estatal, y quiero que manden refuerzos a ese lugar —ordeno seriamente.

—Si señor —el hombre se retiró dejando a Sean solo, observo las blancas paredes del hospital, y sintió depresión, lo mejor era irse pronto de allí. Pero en ese momento llego otro de sus subordinados y le saludo.

—Señor, tenemos un reporte de avistamiento.

—De OVNIs supongo —le quiso poner un poco de humor pero su rostro permaneció inexpresivo.

—No, los vieron a _ellos_ , hace solo un par de horas, cerca de la línea estatal, ya montamos un dispositivo de búsqueda —ese momento el sargento puso cara de sorpresa, pero se repuso rápido y esta cambio a determinación.

—Vamos —sin esperar más, se fue del lugar a toda prisa.

"De esta no se escapan, ya los tengo" pensó mientras iba en camino.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un lugar totalmente oscuro, por el poco cuidado del lugar se creería que estaba abandonado, pero esto se desmentía debido al sonido de pasos presurosos que invadía todo el pasillo, detrás de si dejaba eco, lo cual los hacia aún más audibles. La figura que daba origen a los sonidos se mantenía protegida por el manto de sombras que le proveía el lugar, lo cual hacía de su identidad un misterio.

Finalmente llego a su destino, el salón del final del pasillo. Entro y espero pacientemente a que la figura que se mantenía sentada de espaldas delante suyo frente a una chimenea, volteara. Pero no sucedió así que se decidió a hablar.

—Han encontrado su ubicación, mi señor, de hecho no están muy lejos de aquí…

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que esperas para ir tras ellos? —el sujeto solo asintió y se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero la voz de su señor lo detuvo. —No quiero un fallo más, así que esta vez, de ser necesario los mataras tú mismo, ¿comprendes?

— ¿Y si la policía interfiere?

—Haz lo necesario para asegurar tu misión.

El sujeto sin decir una palabra más, le regalo una leve reverencia, que él no observo debido a que seguía dándole la espalda. De esta forma quedo nuevamente solo. Continuo observando como el fuego lentamente consumía la leña, parecía un animal hambriento devorando ansiosamente a su presa. Al ver esto una leve sonrisa apareció en su boca, producto de macabros pensamientos.

—Con las molestias fuera del camino podré cumplir finalmente con mis planes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Mira, ese debe ser.

—Si, en definitiva tiene que serlo.

Caminaban entre las personas, tratando de parecer lo más natural que les era posible, por suerte pasaban desapercibidos hasta ahora, se metieron a un rincón, muy cerca de donde se abordarían el tren, pero ya no podían avanzar más, los controles de seguridad eran bastante fuertes. Habían cámaras frente a la zona de abordaje, claro además de varios agentes de policía y vigilantes dedicados a la zona. Lo que menos querían era atraer la atención hacia ellos, pero entonces ¿cómo llegarían allí?

— ¿Qué propones? —preguntó Kyo, recibió una negación, indicando que no tenía respuesta —entonces estamos jodidos —Tiro de una risa irónica.

—Jodidos sí, pero...

—...pero la solución está fuera de aquí.

En ese momento supieron que pensaban en lo mismo, por lo que regresaron sobre sus pasos, siempre estando en alerta. Una vez afuera, empezaron la caminata hacia la zona prohibida para el público y usualmente reservado para los trabajadores, esencialmente los de mantenimiento. Nadie los esperaba y nadie los detuvo. Caminaron entre las vías y se quedaron escondidos detrás de un vagón después de noquear a uno de los pobres empleados que tuvo la mala fortuna de cruzarse con ellos. La táctica era simple, esperar a que el tren pasara frente a ellos y saltar como pudieran.

Mientras esto pasaba esperarían, pero por suerte no fue mucho. Apenas pasados unos minutos se escuchó la activación del aparato, pronto estuvo frente a ellos. Pasaron los primeros vagones, los que les seguían serían los apropiados para entrar.

—Saltaremos en ese —dijo Kyo apuntando a uno que se aproximaba a ellos.

Y sin más pensarlo dio un salto a dicho vagón, estuvo a punto de llegar, pero...

—Maldición —quedo colgando de una mano.

Rápidamente Iori, en un veloz movimiento llego a la plataforma y cayo con dificultades, apoyándose con las manos para evitar caer de cara. En cuanto logro pararse y mantener el equilibrio se acercó a la orilla solo con el fin de observar. Se permitió un momento para disfrutar de la visión, un Kusanagi tan...vulnerable.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le dijo con burla, y con una sonrisa en el rostro que a Kyo le pareció insoportable. Al ver esto intento subir, pero la posición no le favorecía, y por más fuerza que aplicaba, no podía subir, en parte gracias a la velocidad que estaba alcanzando la locomotora.

—Muy gracioso, mejor apúrate ¿Quieres?— estaba totalmente fastidiado. Sus palabras dieron hincapié a más fastidio por parte del Yagami que aun sonreía con gran burla.

—La verdad es que no quiero, aunque claro siempre puedes suplicar— decía Iori mirando sus uñas y limpiando contra su camisa una suciedad inexistente.

— ¡No seas payaso!

—Como quieras —se dio la vuelta indicando que iba a marcharse.

— ¡No seas imbécil, que me caigo! —Iori no pudo contener más y se tiró una enorme risotada. Finalmente accedió a ayudarle tomándolo de la muñeca y halándolo hacia adentro.

El castaño quería golpearlo, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo más, ambos tuvieron que usar todos sus reflejos para dar un salto hacia atrás y de esta forma evitar ser alcanzados por las filosas puntas de unos shurikens que quedaron clavados en el piso de metal. De no ser por sus asombrosos reflejos habrían recibido el corte directo sobre sus pieles. ¿Quién tiraría eso? ¿Quién osaría retar a dos de los mejores peleadores del mundo de esa tonta manera?

Ambos pudieron sentir un aura amenazante que aparentemente provenía de la oscuridad de su mismo vagón, pudieron observar una escotilla abierta en el techo, probablemente ese había sido el medio de entrada de la persona que poseía esa aura. Se pusieron en guardia en espera de cualquier otra acción ofensiva de parte del desconocido. Pero nada ocurrió, solo silencio hubo, aun no lograban visualizar la figura, solo oscuridad. El pelirrojo hastiado, formo una llama en su mano y la lanzo a matar hacia donde el creía estaba el sujeto.

Pero antes de que cayera en su objetivo una sombra salto, evadiendo la explosión que se causó a origen de la llama disparada en su contra. Luego aun sin mostrar su rostro a la luz aterrizo en una posición muy cercana a la de ellos.

—Te pediré que reveles quién diablos eres y que es lo que quieres, antes de que tomemos las medidas correspondientes —Kyo se mostró muy amenazante, había algo en ese sujeto que no le agradaba para nada. Lo mismo sucedía con Iori, pero además había algo, sentía que lo conocía, quizás lo habría visto antes, no podía recordar

 **Continuara...**

 **He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ya no tiene mucho que ver con mi idea original, pero igual espero que agrade a todo aquel que lo lea, porque es de igual manera con fines de entretenimiento. Y por cierto ¿Quién es el sujeto misterioso? Dejen un review si les gusto, y si no también.**


End file.
